The Servant of Destiny
by SereneLoonyLovegood
Summary: He called and then there she was.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hello all! Sadly I have not read any of the books but that would change soon as I realized I had the whole set dusting in my sisters closet! Oh silly me… This story is purely focused on romance so forgive me nothing is as it should seem in Narnia…enjoy!

* * *

Lucy pushed back her bangs as she inched towards the painting, it was not an extraordinary drawing but something about it seemed odd. She hesitated before running a delicate finger on the canvas; it reminded her of a certain place she longed for. The painting was of an ocean angrily battling the rather plain ship; wave after wave crashed against its side yet the ship was fearless as it withstood it. There was no denying it as she touched the painting and cool water ran down her forearms that this was indeed Narnia. A small smile touched her lips as she took a step back to admire the painting.

But before she could run off to her siblings, a piece of the picture peeled off and water came rushing out at her. A scream escaped her as she put her hands over the hole to stop the cascading water. As she pushed against it, another piece of the painting fell off and more water was emptying into the room. She gave up as the whole bottom of the painting was entirely open and the water was rising rapidly in the small room. She turned towards the door and with great energy she proceeded to walk through the waters in agonizing manner. She reached the door and twisted the knob to only find that it was locked and with the magic of Narnia she knew it was futile to try and get out. Someone had called her and this was Narnia's attempt to get her back there.

Lucy took a deep breath and plunged underwater, she opened her eyes tentatively and at the precise moment a chair was floating towards her. She swam away from it and looked downwards to the floor, there was no opening for her to go through and with seconds ticking by it was getting more and more difficult to sustain her energy, she was also in dire need of air. She looked back up towards the surface and noticed how far down she truly was, now she knew she no longer in that room as she swam up. Her legs we giving up on as trudged upwards, she could see the clouds in the blue sky but her lungs were failing her, there was no way Lucy Pevensie life would end here. With a grunt which turned into bubbles, she pushed herself up with one last strong kick and took a huge gulp of air as her head pushed past the surface.

"Man overboard!"

"Throw down the ropes!"

She was extremely grateful for that one man's quick thinking because as she grabbed a hold of the rope and clung to it for dear life to pull her up; she came face to face with a dozen or so men staring in awe at her. They were too shocked to have done anything and she turned to the man holding the rope and thanked him. The older man blushed and blended into the crowd of men.

To her left she saw movement as two doors were pushed wide open and a tall man came on deck. Dressed in a beautiful tunic marked with Narnia's sign there stood Prince Caspian staring angrily at the crewmen. Her brothers sword was in its sheath at his waist and Lucy smiled as memories came rushing back to her, it was the first time she had come to Narnia without her siblings and the idea behind it was troubling her. Caspian had grown some facial hair since the time she was gone and he was several inches taller not to mention the extra muscles he had garnered over what she has guessed was hard labor and battles against rogues. Despite looking handsome and proud, he was a little pale and looked terribly angry, his hair was disheveled and as he opened the doors a strong smell of alcohol reached her nose. Was thee Prince Caspian drinking?

As Caspian looked over at them his eye fell on her and his expression lightened and a sparkle came to his eyes. He looked as if he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him. With a flick of his hand, he sent the crewman back to work as he approached her.

"Susan? Susan, is that you? I can't believe the call worked, I've missed you so…" His sentence stopped as stopped five feet away from her. He looked confused at first but with a quick look over her body, his eyes narrowed and his jaw was set angrily.

"Why are you here?" He asked viciously.

"I don't know…I was brought through the painting and I swam up to the surface and well here I am," she said awkwardly, "What's wrong Caspian?"

"You weren't supposed to come! I called Susan, I need Susan!" He seemed almost frantic and Lucy stepped forward to put his hand on his arm but he pulled away quickly and went inside the captain's quarter.

Lucy seemed uncertain what to do, she looked at the crewman who hastily turned away and decided to follow Caspian. She found him sitting at his desk taking a swig from a glass bottle.

"Are you drinking?" She asked.

He looked at her with intense hatred but Lucy reassured herself he was only drunk and this not the Prince Caspian she knew.

"What's it to you? Why don't you go back to your world and instead send Susan. Oh Susie…" He downed the whole bottle and let it fall to the floor with a _thunk_.

"What has gotten into you?" She asked, clearly annoyed by his drunken behavior. She should give him a good tongue lashing when he became sober.

"Do you really want to know what has gotten into me? Do you? Your dear sister left me! Left me as if I was nothing, oh I did put on a show when she left, showing that her departure had no effect over me but inside I was ripping into shreds! How could she leave me?"

"I'm so sorry…but she's engaged Caspian, and she's happy." Caspian laughed in a frightening way which made her take a step back.

"She's engaged isn't she? Funny, I never thought of her as being such a jezebel but seeing her wanton behavior proves otherwise," he shook his and stood up to pour himself a drink from another bottle.

"Are you calling my sister…a…a…"

"Say it Lucy, your naivety is sometimes so painful to look at. You're almost a woman now, how old are you? Nineteen? Twenty?" He asked while looking down at her body. She blushed and folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm seventeen, and you are the one acting like a child right now. Give me the bottle, you've had enough," she reached to grab the bottle but his strong hand clasped her wrist.

Then with his deep husky voice, he said, "I'm a grown man Lucy, I don't need a child telling me what I am and what I should do. If I want to drink I shall drink then." As if he needed to prove it, he downed his drink and slammed the glass on the desk.

"Susan would be disappointed Caspian."

A hurt look crossed his features but he quickly masked it with a small smile, "She's disappointed me too, I've waited years for her. Sure I've shared my bed with many women but I had hid my heart with the hopes of her coming back and claiming it. Now I hear she's going to be warming another man's bed? Women are sly…and I don't expect you to be any different Lucy." He chuckled and sat down on his bed to remove his shoes.

Softly she said, "You're wrong."

"Huh?"

"I'm not sly…"

He allowed another smiled to grace his handsome face, "Oh Lucy I wouldn't count on that, judging by the transparent shirt you have on, you're more than sly."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy stared with amusement at Caspian's awkward position on the bed. He was lying like a dead man with one leg hanging off the side with his mouth wide open, it served as an enhancer as he snored. At times he is startled from whatever drunken dream he had but he'd go straight back to his loud snores and smack his mouth as if to moisten it. Even with his depressed state Lucy couldn't help but once more admire his physique. He really did fill out over the years, and he was right, he no longer was a child but a grown man. Though it was hard to see a man fit to rule so wrecked by her sister's unintentional motive and it questioned what had gone through Susan's mind to flirt with an impressionable prince and then finish it off with a kiss and leave…but still, it was no excuse to slander her good name and drink like this.

A small yawn escaped her and she stood up to stretch, she took a quick peek through the window above his bed and was surprised to see the night had fallen and the sun was rising. Her curiosity got the best of her as she walked around the room, there was nothing special about his room, and it had a bed, a desk, and a…wardrobe? Her eyes ran over the wardrobe while sensing nothing out of ordinary, she grasped the handle and pulled it open. Her hand brushed over his tunics that ranged from gold to silver and then she stopped on the softer garments of clothing. They were dresses. The most beautiful ones she had ever seen and so many of them, why did he have these? She looked down at her ruined skirt and blouse with disdain, hoping Caspian wouldn't mind, she grabbed the green one that had initially grabbed her intention. She sighed with relief when she noticed the dress had no need to be fixed on the back and was a custom fit to whomever these were designated for.

She looked over at Caspian (who was now sprawled on his stomach) and made sure the doors were locked before stripping down to her undergarments and pulled the dress over her head. It fell like silk and she performed a small twirl to watch its skirt. It was a magnificent piece with gold threaded in its bodice, its neckline hung just above her breasts and did a nice job accentuating them, its skirts was what she loved. It reminded her of her mother's wedding dress, she had spent countless night in the attic admiring it and she was heartbroken to hear that Susan was the one to wear it for her wedding and it would be hers to keep.

"What are you doing?"

She spun around and blushed as Caspian propped himself up. He groggily swiped his hand over his eyes and stifled a yawn.

"My clothes were ruined so I-"

"Those are not for you to wear!" He stood up, anger flashed in eye and he moved to grab her arm but withdrew before he touched her.

"Are these for Susie?" He didn't answer but his eyes betrayed him. She lifted the skirts to make it seem as if she was taking them off.

Startled he took a step back, "No…its okay, you can keep it on."

Lucy smiled, "I thought so; now don't think I've forgotten about your little episode last night."

Caspian looked thoroughly embarrassed but Lucy didn't give a damn, he needed to stop this behavior promptly, "You were a mess."

"I know..."

"Let me finish!" She said angrily, he looked a little taken back. "There was no excuse for your heavy drinking, I understand Susie left you in a fragile state but to talk about her being a _whore_, yes I said it, I'm not so naïve am I, it's downright mean! I've never expected this from you Caspian, you are a prince, a soon-to-be king and you were acting…like …I can't even think of a word right now, that's how angry I am!" Her face was flushed and the adrenaline was pumping through her like never before, Caspian on the other hand was looking down at her with a smirk.

"Little Lucy-"

"I'm not little anymore," she clenched her fists.

"I know," he replied, "But believe me, I would have never said those things about Susie…you know that."

"Yet you did, you barbarian!" He laughed lightly and patted her head.

"If I am a barbarian Lucy, then you are in a lot of trouble then."

* * *

"Why are you on this ship?" She asked as Caspian and she took a walk on the deck. The crewmen were trying their best to not stare at them and at one point received a warning from Caspian.

"You could say it's a passage for a prince," he continued once he saw her quizzical look, "In order for me to be crowned as king I must complete a voyage around the world, it has been done for centuries except for my uncle who was coronated due to the battle."

"But you fought in the second battle, does that not count?"

"Apparently not so, I really do not mind. It's refreshing, the ocean air has great qualities and truthfully I was getting a little tired of the constant badgering by the people, especially the girls , Susie would've…" He sighed and ran his fingers through his brown locks. Under the sun he looked especially handsome, she realized his hair wasn't exactly dark brown but chocolate, it suited him.

"Why are the girls badgering you?" Lucy asked jokingly.

Caspian threw her an annoyed look, "I sense my looks have a great deal to do with it," he said in a joking manner, "Perhaps because I am to become king, I'll need a queen to rule by my side."

"Who would want to marry _you_?"

Before she could realize what happened, Caspian wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist and hoisted her off the deck and over the side railings.

"Excuse me Queen Lucy, maybe you should answer why they want to marry me."

"No! Let me go!" She screamed as he playfully let her slide out of his arms before grasping her once more.

"What was that?"

"Because you're so handsome and anyone would be lucky to have you! Now let me go!"

"If you say so," she screamed as she fell into the water. Angrily, she looked up at Caspian's laughing face. She would teach him a lesson alright! She held her breath as she went under and then let herself float back up.

"Lucy? Come on, climb the ropes," she did nothing but let the current take her body wherever it pleased.

"Lucy I know your faking it, get up here now," he longer was joking around. She couldn't believe it when she heard a splash, Caspian had jumped overboard to rescue her but then as he grabbed her, Lucy took notice it wasn't Caspian but an older man.

As the man pulled her up on deck he took his time to look over face for any sign of injury he even had the audacity to pull her skirt up but with one squeal he stopped and stood up. "Are you in any pain?"

"No, I fell in the water not on rocks," she said smartly.

He ignored her little joke, "I'm the ship's doctor, it's my job to attend to any serious matter such as this, and you," he turned to Caspian, "that was clearly a stupid thing to do Caspian."

Caspian only grunted and shot daggers at me as if it was my fault for getting reprimanded by the doctor though it was quite funny to see Caspian in this situation. As soon as the doctor left Caspian bent down and grabbed my arms to pull me up.

"I got what I deserved I suppose, you honestly scared me Lucy, please don't do that again," he avoided her eyes as he said that.

"Good! Maybe that'll teach you not to throw girls off the ship, only God knows how many times you've done that. Those poor girls."

He wasn't laughing but a dark look came over him, "You look like her…"

"She's engaged-"

"Yes I know you don't have to keep saying that, I wanted her as my queen, Lucy, she would've been a great queen. Kind and fair…absolutely perfect."

"Nobody's perfect Caspian, not even her," she said. She was getting tired of his constant praising of Susan.

"But nobody's like her…nobody," he was in a dreamy state as he said that and Lucy's heart sank.

* * *

"Who was that doctor?"

"My half-uncle, he was an illegitimate child of my grandfathers, he's a good man." He said.

"Yes he is," she nodded in agreement

"What is this? Am I seeing a little admiration for my uncle?" He asked teasingly.

"Wha-? No, well...er…he is handsome; well that's not the point!" He laughed at her flustered state.

Lucy sat next to him as he was looking over a map. He held a magnifying glass in one hand and a compass in the other, it made him look different, much older as he concentrated greatly on it. He cursed as he made an error. He must've forgotten she was sitting there when she shifted in her seat he looked up and smiled.

"That dress is most becoming of you," he said softly.

After the green dress was destroyed after his little prank, he had given her another one of Susan's dress, this time a deep red that complimented her pale skin.

"Thank you Caspian."

He looked a little uncomfortable as Lucy stared kindly at him, "It's getting a little late isn't it?"

"Yes it is, are you going to go to bed anytime soon? I didn't get much sleep last night," he nodded and gathered his things before heading towards his room.

"Where shall I sleep?" She asked shyly.

It dawned on him that he forgotten about her sleeping arraignment, "In my room I suppose, you can have the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor."

He opened the door to his quarters and beckoned her to go in. As she walking into his room, her foot got caught on her skirt and she went down on the floor on all fours. A blush crept to her face as she heard him laugh.

"Oh my…what a position."

She stood up quickly and shook her head, "If you want to keep that tongue of yours then I suggest to keep your mouth shut."

She was aware Caspian going on about Susan yet again but as she lay down on the bed, sleep quickly over took her while breathing into Caspian's pillow.

* * *

Something tickled her leg and a faint familiar smell took over her senses, she opened her eyes half-way and her breath hitched as Caspian had his arms over her head looking intensely into her eyes. From the smell emitting from him, he was indeed drunk again.

"Oh Susie…I love you so much," he bent his head down and his soft lips brushed against hers. Her small hands found his broad shoulders as she attempted to push him away, his mouth crushed hers. At this point the passion of his kiss was too much for her. She wanted him to stop but at the same time his lips on hers seemed so right. She opened her mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss. His finger lightly touched her neck; it sent goose bumps all over her body.

He left her lips and gradually started kissing further down until he touched a sensitive spot. She arched against him as her breath quickened, he pulled back and with one strong pull, tore the dress off of her. Against her better judgment, she ran her fingers through his hair and marveled at how soft it was.

He groaned as her fingers grazed his face, he snatched her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. It was a small gesture but very sensual. She moaned as he left a trail of kisses from her neck down to just above the elastic of her panties.

"Don't need these do we?" Then he pulled them down.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as he pulled her panties down, she instantly regretted letting things go this far. Thankfully she didn't have to take any initiation to stop; Caspian slumped over her and snored loudly. If the situation wasn't so embarrassing she could have laughed.

She sat up and scanned the floor; she let out a breath of relief as she spotted her bra. As she slid off the bed she caught sight of herself in the dusty small mirror. Her hair was stringy and plastered to her neck and shoulders, her lips were red and swollen and tender to the touch, and her body was covered with purple/brown spots. Her lips quivered as she bent down to pick up her undergarments, she quickly dressed herself and sat at Caspian's desk with her hands clasped in front of her.

Hours went by as she watched him sleep, since she was young there was no denying she had an attraction towards him but he only had eyes for her beautiful sister. Even now with Susan engaged to be married he could not get over her. Lucy was not in love with him though she could easily see it happening. He was a handsome man who had a heart full of love to give and Lucy liked him to a certain degree though he truly needed to stop drinking, it was painful to see him go through this.

Lucy was not sure if she should tell him what had happened, chances were he would not remember, he was drunk than before. Lucy slowly yet quietly exited the room and onto the decks. It was empty save for the few men. It was a beautiful night; these types of nights were hardly ever seen in London. The stars contrasted greatly against the dark skies and Lucy hurt neck while turning side to side to take in the sight.

"I take it you do not see stars like these?"

She whipped around to Caspian's uncle. He had his hands around his back and he stared intently at the stars. There was only a small resemblance to him and Caspian, it was the hair. She blushed as the memories from earlier that night came rushing back to her. She turned her face as he suddenly looked down at her. He was calculating her face before his eyes fell to her neck.

"Ah. I see," was all he said.

"Don't judge me," she warned.

"My dear, quite the opposite. I see you have fallen victim to one of his drunken stupors. I would not put it past Caspian to take advantage of a young beautiful lady as you."

"He didn't- beautiful?" softly she asked.

"Of course, any man would be blind not to notice. Why do you think all the men were staring at you?" He grinned as she shyly smiled up at him.

Lucy pushed back her hair as the wind attacked it, "I didn't catch your name?"

"That's because I never said it but you may call me Charles, I take it Caspian has told you of our relation?"

Lucy nodded and he didn't pursue the topic. She took the time to look at his features. He was only a couple of inches shorter than Caspian though he still towered over her. He was more built than Caspian; Lucy wondered how a physician had such a physique. He was cleanly shaven despite a small patch under his lips; it looked rather good on him. His eyes were a light blue adorned by dark curly lashes and it made her jealous that a man had such fine eyes. Subconsciously her hand rose to her eyes as she brushed her lashes.

"Should you not go back to bed?" He inquired.

"I'd rather not."

"Would you like to sleep in my room?" He asked kindly, Lucy gasped as he searched his face. There was no humor there, it out of pure politeness.

"That depends…do you drink?"

He laughed, it was such a masculine laugh that it sent sparks up her spine. "No need to fear dear, I'm a doctor, remember? I would like to keep my liver intact not like my darling nephews'."

Lucy smiled and took the arm he offered. Her tiny arm was engulfed by his large ones and oddly, Lucy found herself blushing at their close proximity. He had a pleasant smell to him much like sandalwood; it was a better smell than she was used to with Caspian. She spared a glance back to his doors and frowned, how would the events fold out tomorrow?

* * *

Days had gone by since that night and Lucy was grateful he did not remember. How could he when he was so drunk? However, Lucy went to his cabinets and threw all of the alcohol overboard that morning. She was completely satisfied with her actions thought a twinge of fear was still there, how would he react? To not acquire any question to where she slept, she had returned back to his room after her little sleepover with Charles. He had, like Caspian, given her his bed while sleeping on one of the patient cots in the adjoining room.

Still upset with Caspian, Lucy found solace in Charles's company. He was an intelligent fellow with many theories and Lucy couldn't be more fascinated by his approach on certain areas. He made her laugh so hard once that she had squirted her drink through her nose, the embarrassment was overwhelming to the point where she was in tears but Charles only laughed and wiped her nose for her. She felt like a child as he did that but did not protest. She liked the way he would find any excuse to touch her or to compliment her on the choice of dress.

"Would you like my cloak? I know it gets chilly at this time," he went to remove his cloak but stopped when a dark shadow came over them.

"Uncle Charles, there you- Lucy? What are you doing out here?" Caspian was frowning as he approached them; his eyes suspiciously went back and forth between her and Charles.

"We were only talking," she quickly replied.

He looked as he didn't believe her but he turned his attention back on Charles, "Do you have any more aspirin? I have this splitting headache-"

"Of course, come, I have plenty in the storage. Good night to you Miss Lucy," he bowed slightly and Lucy caught a faint smirk before he left with Caspian at his heels.

* * *

"Stay away from her."

Charles sighed as he reached for the bottle of aspirin, "Why should I Caspian? She seems to enjoy my company and I hers."

"That does not matter _uncle_, she's too young for you," he tried to grab the bottle but Charles withheld it from his hands.

"You and I know age is not an issue, tell me _nephew_, have you procured feelings for Miss Lucy?"

"Your delusional, Lucy is like a sister to me. Besides, it's her sister I love." Caspian glared at him as he shook back his hair.

"Yet she left you?"

Caspian lunged at him. Charles stepped to the side while grasping his neck from behind and pushing him to the ground. Caspian struggled feebly as his uncle held him down, "I do not think it wise to attack an elder, Caspian."

"I don't give a damn how _old_ you are, don't forget it was in my good graces to give you employment especially after that spectacle," Caspian spat.

Charles released his hold and stepped back to allow his nephew to adjust himself. "What has gotten into you Caspian? I did not think a mere infatuation would cause such tribulations…your turning into your father."

"Don't speak of him!"

"I loved my brother, Caspian, as I love you, but it was the alcohol that got him killed, I'd hate to see you falling down the same hole," he clasped his shoulder as he said this. Caspian threw him off and grabbed the aspirin.

"My father was murdered."

"Your father was a great king, a superior swordsman, and he was smart. If he had not drank so much that night then he would have been aware of the assassination attempt. There never was a stupid king, Caspian but he let himself become weak," his eyes sparkled as he spoke of his late brother but Caspian shook his head in anger.

"Liar."

Charles shrugged; it was no use to get through his nephew, "If you say so."

"I do," he retorted.

Charles glanced at him before smiling, "Do be kind to Miss Lucy from now on, she is a fine young lady, I would hate to see her get hurt."

With that, Charles pushed him out of his room and closed the door behind him. The aspirin lay forgotten in his hand as he stared at the door then a soft voice called out to him.

"Caspian, are you alright?"

Unsure, he replied, "I'm fine."

* * *

"Where are they Lucy?"

"What are you talking about?" Lucy acted innocent as he opened all of his cabinets and searched them. He was getting more and more agitated as he found them all empty.

"Don't act coy, _Miss Lucy_, where are my bottles? ANSWER ME!" Lucy jumped as he exploded. She had never seen him so livid, if it was possible, he would be foaming at the mouth.

"I …I…I threw them out," she said meekly.

His strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up, he was enraged as he looked into her eyes, "What possessed you to do this? Give me one good reason to not throw _you_ overboard?"

"Because Susan would hate you for that."

Caspian looked as if he wanted to say more but he spun and furiously yelled curses as he banged his fists onto the cabinets. One of them broke from its hinges and fell loudly on the floor.

Lucy cringed, "I'm doing this for your own good."

"I don't need you to care for me Lucy, I am doing perfectly fine on my own."

It was Lucy's turn to explode, "Are you absolutely sure, Prince Caspian?" She spat. She removed the small jacket that she had found in the back of the wardrobe, it was made to wear with dresses and with the marks Caspian left on her body; she had no choice to wear it no matter how old it made her look.

Caspian gasped as she exposed the faint marks on her neck and shoulders, "Is this what you call 'fine'?"

"I did this?" He asked softly as if not believing he could do such a thing.

"Yes," she pushed it further when she said, "but I wished it was Charles."

Whatever remorse Caspian felt disappeared as his eyes went back to her face, "I knew it, and you're just like your sister, leading unsuspecting men on."

Lucy was appalled at what the argument turned to, "Me? Me leading on men? You're crazy!"

"With the way you look so innocent with those big eyes of yours staring up at me and how you seductively wet your lips…and…and how you blush at my teases. You're even worse than your sister."

Tear stung her eyes as Caspian stood in front of her breathing heavily, she hated to cry especially in front of him but his cruel words crushed her. She would do anything to go back home this moment but she was helpless as she sunk down on his bed.

She didn't know what else to say as her eyes lingered on the ground. She wiped the tear and stood up fiercely, in a small voice she said the first thing that came into mind, "I hate you Prince Caspian and I am glad Susan left you."

She ran from the room and with the tears clouding her vision she bumped into a tall figure who grabbed her arms and held her in place. She looked up at Charles's irritated face, his attention was not on her but on Caspian.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I hope you all don't mind the different approach I took with Caspian. In the third movie he has a beard and we all know men with beards are not nice men…well except for Dumbledore but even he had a dark past; p Another thing…I absolutely adore Charles, that's a real man for me and I felt Lucy deserved a little stability from a man, Caspian isn't going to make things easier, is he? I would truly love a little more reviews, they make me all giddy when I read them!

* * *

Lucy wiped away her tears before grabbing his arms and steering him away from Caspian. Lucy knew from the moment Caspian was pushed from his room that things were tense between them, and their little argument would be the trigger for a fight. She could see Charles getting ready to say something; instead she delved him into a conversation.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Charles looked at her as if he had just seen the White Witch.

"What did he do to you?"

"Charles, leave it be, it had nothing to do with you. I'll handle it," he opened his mouth but before he could get in a word, she swiftly finished, "I promise."

He was contemplating whether to continue but decided not to as Lucy lead him to the front deck. She looked behind her. Caspian stood there with an unusual look and as soon as he saw her look back, he shut his doors with a _thunk_.

"Miss Lucy, forgive me for intruding but do you think it prudent for you to stay on this ship?"

Lucy was startled by his question, "You want me to leave? Oh you must think of me as a trouble-maker, I assure you-"

"It is not you Miss Lucy, it is Caspian. I fear you are stressful for him, wait let me finish," he said as she pointed a finger at him while opening her mouth, "I think you remind him too much of your sister."

Lucy let her hand dropped to her side; she looked out at the ocean and enjoyed the calmness of it. If Lucy could, she would return home, the calling was a mistake, she was not the one thought to come and it had raised a lot of conflict.

"I don't know why he is doting on my sister, they hardly knew each other."

"Caspian is…different. He lost his father young and his mother died at childbirth. Caspian did not receive the love and attention he so much needed. His life was consumed by the Court. He is easily influenced and your sister is a very beautiful girl who received his attention, he fancied himself in love where in your sisters position, a simple attraction, you see-"

"Yes I see quite alright."

"Then you understand?" He asked calmly, his hand softly grabbed her hand; he patted it gently but kept it there.

"No I do not, as he told me himself so many times, he's a grown man, it's pathetic to see him like this," Charles let her hand fall as he abruptly turned on her.

"I thought you would be more compassionate Miss Lucy, I heard in all of Narnia of what a gentle soul you are but your crude remarks say otherwise." She had made him disappointed and Lucy instantly regretted saying harsh words against Caspian. He was right, she usually was kinder but knew her new attitude was all thanks to Caspian mistreatment, he made her so upset at times she wish she could just strangle him with her bare hands.

"I'm sorry…"

He lifted her chin with one and peered into her eyes, "I was only joking Lucy." He chuckled lightly at her surprised look.

"I still had no right to say-"

"It does not matter; you think I would go tell him of our conversation?"

"I suppose not…" Said Lucy, she smiled at him and it faltered when she saw the look he gave her.

"I want you to marry me Lucy."

* * *

"There you are Lucy. I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. You don't have to accept my apology but I still want you to hear it. The way I treated you was uncalled for, I don't know what had gotten into me and you're right Lucy, I do need your help."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Your right, I don't need to accept your apology. I must be a fool…but I will."

"Nothing happened that night, right?" Lucy saw his knuckled turning white as he held on to the bedposts.

"No, you passed out."

He let out a breath of relief, "What did Uncle Charles say?"

"Oh…"she placed a finger on her chin as if in deep thought, "well, he said you are a mongrel and that you should be hanged for your actions, I'm only teasing you Caspian, you don't have to look so scared."

"I am not scared," he said proudly.

"He also asked me to marry him."

Lucy wished she had not said anything as the room went deathly silent. Caspian stared at her with surprise at first then the conflicting emotions went across his face until he settled on an annoyed one.

"And?" He asked.

"And what?"

He groaned, "What did you say?"

"I said I'll think about it," she happily twirled a strand of hair until Caspian decided to interrupt her thoughts of what the future would seem like with Charles.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Who are you to dictate my marriage?" She pushed back her hair as she glared at him.

"You sound as if you already decided on it," Caspian walked around her, "and I have much right in it, I'm pleased to say. As King after this voyage, I can make a marriage between him and you impossible."

Lucy stomped her foot, Caspian raised an eyebrow with her method of dealing with irritation. "You forget I am not yours to rule."

"Are you not on my ship?"

"Yes but-"

"Will I not be King?"

"Yes you wi-"

"Then it is proven I do rule you," he arrogantly smirked and crossed his arms over his large chest.

"You're acting like a bothersome child; you're not fit to be King!" Lucy grabbed something to her right, which happened to be his compass and chucked it at him. He dodged it artfully but turned to glower at her.

She was truly getting tired of these arguments, she sighed as she sat down at his desk, "Why would I marry him Caspian? I've only known him for five days and he's your uncle. I am not a love struck girl to fall over heals at whelm of any man."

"…Could've fooled me," he said quietly.

"What was that?" She snapped.

"Nothing."

"Say it."

"They way you look at him, you look like you love him," he shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't love him because if I did, I would've accepted his proposal in a heartbeat. I admire him, he's a good friend, and he's not bad to look at…" she ended with a light note.

"Then you will not marry him?" He looked a little hopeful.

"I didn't say that Caspian, I need to sleep on it." Lucy stretched herself like a cat as she yawned, it had been days since she has had a goodnights sleep.

"I won't let it happen."

"I'd like to see you try and stop it," she pulled her hair up in a loose bun as she climbed into the bed, "now if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep before another round of your outbursts, goodnight to you sir."

* * *

"Ah Caspia – "his nephew smashed his fist into his face as soon as he entered his room. Charles fell on his back staring with amazement at Caspian's antics. He felt his left cheek swelling; he gingerly touched it and winced at the pain.

"I take Lucy told you of my proposal?"

"After I told you to leave her alone, you dare disobey my orders?" Caspian slid out Peter's sword from its sheath and placed it under his uncle's chin. "Do you want me to tell her what happened?"

"And what, my dear nephew, happened?" Charles eyes never left the blade, he groaned as Caspian pushed it a little further, a sharp sting then were was blood seeping down his tunic.

"You killed your wife!" Caspian's hair fell around his face as he said this and it made him look deranged as he stood their pointing a sword at the only family member he had left.

Charles face saddened as he gazed up at Caspian, "Her death was purely accidental though not a day goes by that I don't blame myself."

"So you don't deny killing her?"

* * *

_Lucy opened her eyes as a blinding light hit her eyes. She perched herself up and gasped as she saw she was sleeping on the floor in the forest. She ran her hands over the small patches of grass and liked the feeling of it between her fingers. It was an inspiring place, the sun cascaded over the forest yet only a few rays made it through the trees and Lucy distinctively heard rushing waters from behind her._

"_Hello Lucy."_

_Lucy turned around and smiled at the sight before her. Aslan stood with poise next to an oak tree. His mane was as magnificent as she remembered and she ran to him, throwing her arms around his thick neck._

"_Oh Aslan! I've missed you!" Lucy giggled as he purred when she scratched his ear._

"_You seem troubled little one."_

"_It's nothing Aslan, what have you been doing?"_

_Aslan calm shook his head, "What I have been doing is of no great importance."_

_Lucy only continued to smile and run her hand through his mane. She considered tell him but she had a notch that he already knew._

"_It will take time for Caspian to understand his need for you, be patient young one, all will turn out well."_

"_How long shall I be patient Aslan? I need to go back home, I have no time to care for him."_

"_You shall not be returning home anytime soon Lucy," he said._

"_You mean I am stuck here?" Lucy gasped. The idea of not seeing her mother, Peter, Edmund, and Susan was unbearable; she shook her head in disagreement._

"_Narnia is your home now Lucy, you will learn your place here soon," he said as he moved back. He gracefully bowed his head as bright light engulfed him._

Lucy woke in Caspian's bed drenched in sweat. Heart leapt to her throat as she recalled her meeting with Aslan. What purpose did she serve in Narnia? How much longer would she have to deal with a drunken Prince and his charming uncle who wants to marry her? She stuffed the blanket in her mouth to mute the scream.

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke to grey skies and an angry Prince who refused to speak with her, on the other hand her marriage proposal would not leave her out his sight. As she stood on the deck, peering out at the vast waters, she thought of ways to escape Narnia, a thought that surprised her, why would anyone want to leave Narnia? Perhaps the way to go is through which she came? She contemplated whether to jump overboard but decided against as she thought of Aslans words. His word was good as any, if he foresees her staying here then it must be. The dark feeling left her when she remembered he had said everything will turn out well but at what price?

Lucy opted for a pink dress that day and she must admit it looked appalling on her. She was never one to indulge herself in women atrocities, God knows her aunt did. Her aunt was the epitome of a vixen with her lustrous red hair and her perky bosoms (which she never failed to expose at any time) and her form fitting dresses that made men turn their attention away from their wives. Her aunt also never passed up the opportunity to play makeover with her and Susie, Susie as cunning as she is, was able to weave herself out of their aunt's grasp and place Lucy on spotlight by commenting on Lucy's newly acquired breasts.

It took nearly three days for Caspian to say a word to her and he didn't fail to make her blood boiling yet again. Caspian emerged from his room wearing a light blue tunic with his boots shined until Lucy could see her reflection on them, and his hair was neatly tied back by a black ribbon. If the next few words out his mouth weren't so irritating Lucy would have complimented on his appearance.

"That's a dreadful color, it would've looked much better on Susan," he said while picking his fingers.

Her eyebrows furrowed as her held her fists near her side, "Good thing Susan has _Nicholas_ to buy her dresses."

"Yes good thing, too bad you're hear wearing hers."

"You want me to take them off?" She asked as she reached for the skirts.

"Keep it on; I don't want to see your straight child-like body. It's hardly appetizing," he said nonchalantly. It took all of Lucy's self-restraint to not throw a punch at him.

A pair of strong hands clasped her shoulders from behind and from his scent Lucy knew it was Charles.

"I hope my nephew is not troubling you, my dear?"

Lucy shook her head but shot daggers at Caspian as he eyed his uncle with disdain. "We were only talking, right _Miss Lucy_?"

"Yes, only talking." She grabbed Charles's hand and smiled up at him, "Let's go, we don't want to disturb the Prince any longer do we?"

"Precisely."

Lucy was aware of Caspian's eyes on them as they walked away. As soon as they were at a decent distance, she hastily let go of his hand and backed away.

"I have been waiting, and I am not young, I do not know how much longer I should. " Charles's eyes were gazing down in her in such a manner that Lucy abruptly turned away.

Lucy knew Charles was a good man who would give nothing but love, but she could only see friendship between them and she didn't wish to hurt his feelings. The longer she waited, the more cutting it would be when she announced her answer. She felt the familiar thumping of her heart against her throat as she become nervous. She had already elongated it as much as she could, she looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I-I...can't."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- So sorry for the long wait! For the past month I have been packing for the big move, now I'm all situated and back on it. Things are going to pick up in the next chapter, oh do I have a surprise for you lot!

* * *

After Lucy had rejected his proposal he had stopped talking to her. Sometimes out of sheer boredom, she would approach him but he would make an excuse and walk away. She dearly missed his conversations and Caspian did not pass up the chance to gloat. She no longer had a friend on the ship or a safe haven, she was completely at the mercy of Caspian and that scared her.

At times she wondered if she made a mistake rejecting him but she reassured herself it was for the best. She was going to find a way to return back to England, Aslan was wrong, Narnia was not her home. But she wasn't an idiot, she knew Aslan's words were the truth and the idea of staying here made her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

Caspian could have been happier. Since Lucy had thrown his drinks overboard, a whole new and improved Caspian was present, even the crew members noticed, they complimented on his good health but no longer feared any angry outbursts. A glow had returned to his features and Lucy couldn't keep her eyes off of him whenever he was near. He would catch her looking at him and wiggle his eyebrows; Lucy would blush but put him down for his teasing. Charles was not speaking with Caspian either and the news she received was shocking.

"…That doctor is gettin' de next port…something to do with that Lucy girl, she's a nasty piece of work that one…"

"The Prince fired him…that's what I heard."

Lucy hid behind one of the crates as the two crewmen picked up their supplies and climbed the ladder, before they left they made an appalling obscenity about Lucy and laughed loudly as the climbed up. She grimaced as she got a whiff of their odor, she should really talk to Caspian about allowing his men to take more baths. She had climbed down under the deck to pick up a loaf of bread; their meals were served on a tight schedule but the growling from Lucy's stomach protested.

Then her thoughts when back to what she had heard. Charles leaving was all her fault, he would not have to leave if it was not for Lucy but what in the world possessed Caspian to fire his uncle? Surely it wasn't because of his proposal but as she thought more about it, she realized it would be right up Caspian's alley to pull something like this.

With her jaw set, eyebrows furrowed, and fists clenched, she abandoned the appetizing loaf of bread, climbed up the ladder, passes the confused crewman and pushed the prince's doors open. Her jaw dropped when she saw what he was doing. In his bed lay a naked blonde woman who gathered the sheets up to her neck as soon as Lucy came in.

"How the hell did you get her?" She said as she pointed at the nude girl who was reaching for her dress. Caspian did not mind being found in this state; he had stood up, sword in hand ready to pounce at whoever had barged in. Lucy saw everything, by everything she meant _everything_. She got a better look at his chest and she must admit she was pleased with what she saw. That night when he was heavily drunk, it was too dark for her to see him. He was much more sculpted than she made him out to be, a few specks of dark hair adorned his and Lucy couldn't help but let her eyes wander a little further down.

"It does not concern you." He lowered his sword, "Leave now!"

She took one last look at him and girl and with a humph, turned around and left. How dare he bring a girl on board, did he have no shame? Of course not, he was Caspian, the love struck and hormonal crazed soon-to-be-King with hardly an ounce of self-control. She pressed herself against the railings as she looked onto the ocean, her cheeks were still burning but there was an unfamiliar burning in her chest. She shook her head, there was no way she was jealous.

For the longest time he had feelings for Susan and the brash way he was treating her should not be any indication of an attraction. She lightly smacked her cheeks, she was sure the pink tint was still there, she heard a few of the men whistling as the women ran out of Caspian's quarters and onto the deck. Lucy looked over the horizon and her stomach clenched as the port came near. She swiftly turned as she heard the doctor emerge from his room with a suitcase in hand along with a satchel across his broad shoulders containing all of his equipment.

A wave of nausea hit her as she turned. She closed her eyes briefly and breathed in the salty ocean air, it did her good but her warm body was making it impossible for her to get comfortable. She pulled at her neckline trying to let the cool air hit her sweating body but it was of no avail. She groaned impatiently as Caspian came out, he stood for a few seconds in front his room and looked around and then settled on his prey, _her_.

"You!"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "You have no right to enter my rooms without my permission!"

"…Please…Caspian, I'm not feeling too well can we discuss this later?" She moved to walk around him but he blocked her path.

"You'll leave my sight when I tell you to. If I even catch you touching my door, I'll throw you overboard and leave you for the sharks…"

Lucy tuned him out as he stood there fuming and scolding her, her eyes tried to seek him out and she smiled slightly as she lay eyes on him. She reached for him, with one hand in air; Charles looked at her for a split second sadly before realizing her state, his eyes widened as he dropped his luggage.

"Charles…" She said hoarsely before everything went black.

"What's wrong with her? Tell me!"

"You have to leave now, this room is being quarantined, and I can't risk you or your crewmen to catch whatever she has."

"What exactly do you think she has?"

"I fear…dare I say it psittacosis…"

"What in the world is that?"

"It is fairly a new disease, I believe to be contracted from parrots, she in no doubt does have all the symptoms. "

"Will she be alright?"

"Good thing we got it early, are you sure she never complained about anything earlier?"

Caspian shook his head.

"With proper medication I can administer, and some rest, she should be finding. Only time will tell…"

Lucy groaned as fell into slumber, it fell kind of good to have the two men work together for once. At least something good can come from her illness, on her end; it was a completely different experience.

_Lucy was not in the woods this time but in the river. She squealed as a colorful fish swam by her ankles, it slimy body slithering against her ankles as if teasing her. She trudged against the current, seeking land but a thunderous roar stopped her._

"_Aslan!"_

"_Stay in the water little one."_

_Confused, Lucy did as he said._

"_Why?"_

"_Duck under."_

_Again she did what she was told; she came back up sputtering water. She pushed back her wet locks and wiped her eyes._

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_I have some kind of sickness; I feel uh-actually, I feel fine. What's going on Aslan?"_

_Aslan lowered his head and watched his reflection rippling in the river. "This is no ordinary river little one, this one yields magical powers. It cures ailment, only a few come across it, I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't know you were destined for something great."_

"_You know my fortune?"_

_Aslan's intelligent eyes scanned her, "Yes but I will not tell you. It's always best for one to not know their future, they tend to do some drastic. As well as I know you little one, you are far much in risk to do something."_

_Lucy smiled meekly._

"_It' time for you to go little one."_

"_But Aslan-"_

Her eyes fluttered open as her dream ended. No one was in the room as she propped herself up but she could hear the two men arguing outside the door. She groaned into her hands as she felt a knot in her back. She stood up, stretched herself and sighed as their voice rose higher than the norm. Lucy pushed open the doors and frowned at them.

Caspian was the first to notice her, he smiles and pushed back his uncle and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you alright? Shouldn't you stay in bed? Oh Lucy…" he breathed into her hair, "you scared me."

"I'm fine Caspian, what are you two arguing about now?" She stole a glance at an avoiding Charles. His attention was elsewhere but on her. Her heart dropped as asked a crewmen when they were to arrive to port.

Lucy ignored Caspian's conversation as she pulled away from him, "Yes."

* * *

Caspian watched her in bewilderment as her small hands pushed his torso away. An odd itch wanted to grab them and feel the soft texture, to stroke and kiss them. He shook his head as the thoughts invaded his mine. His heart belonged to Susan, Lucy only looked like here but they were polar opposites. For some reason his chest tightened as Lucy walked away from him with her hair fluttering in the breeze and a small smile playing at her lips.

* * *

Charles finished talking to the old crewmen before shifting his attention back to Lucy and that's when he heard her soft, 'yes.' He was confused as she approached him, his breath hitched as she laid a delicate hand on her forearm. Her face was still flushed but it gave a pretty touch to her pale features, her eyes were sparkling as she wet her lips.

"Yes, I'll marry you Charles."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are…are you sure? You do not have to agree because of my poor attitude towards you," for the first time in many years Charles was flustered by a woman. Lucy's hand left his arms and inched towards his face, her touch felt cool yet warm as she cupped his cheek. Oh how he wanted to capture her rosy lips but his nephews glare stopped him.

"I want to marry you Charles." A smile touched his lips.

Caspian cleared his throat, "Yes, well, you only just recovered Lucy, your still not feeling good, we understand- "

"Oh stop it Caspian. I know precisely what I'm saying, couldn't you be happy for us?" Lucy perked her eyebrow at him as if to challenge him but she greatly underestimated her opponent. Caspian crossed his arms as he looked at the both of them.

"No. Now I told you once before Lucy, I would never let this marriage happen and I intended go through with that."

"You think just because you fancy yourself in love with my sister you feel as though you have an obligation to take care of me Caspian? You listen to me Caspian. I've put up with everything since I've been here, if it was anyone else they would suffocated you in your sleep already but seeing how I'm such a generous person, I've forgiven you. But don't you go destroying my happiness for your selfish gain."

At a moments glance you may have though Caspian was hurt but he did what he knows best and mask his emotions before it go the best of him. A look of sheer loathing crossed his features but with a devilish smirk, he uncrossed his arms.

"Take note of this my men!" He said loudly to be heard by everyone. His crewmen stopped as he spoke. "I, Prince Caspian, have decided, only two days shy of the completeion of my journey, to take a wife. Her name is Lucy Pevensie and she shall be the most beautfuil Queen."

A collective gasp passed through the air even by Charles. She felt cold as Charles, with his head bowed slightly, move away from her.

"Charles?"

He looked sadly at her, "I'm sorry milady."

"I can't believe this Caspian, you have no right-"

"I very much do so."

Lucy looked at Charles, "We don't have to listen to him Charles, you and I can married." Lucy knew it was a futile attempt and it was proven as he shook his headly slowly.

"If royalty chooses whomever they want, it is done. I have no say in the matter. Believe me Lucy, I would love to marry you but not with the chance of me losing my profession."

She looked frantically over at Caspian, "You wont make him give up being a healer, would you?"

He dipped his head, "If he gets in my way, that's the least of his worries."

"I became a physician to help people Lucy and it would be a betrayal if I stop…you must understand, they need me…"

Lucy went to hold Charles's hand but she moved away, she was hurt by his sudden onset of avoidance. She searched his face for the truth, that he was only saying it for a front that they will as soon as the sunsets, ditch the ship and run off and get married but she saw no glimmer of hope.

She cleared her throat as she straightened her body, "I see. When are we to be married, my Prince?"

"In a matter of two weeks."

In two weeks Lucy would lose her maiden name. In two weeks she will have to his share his bed. In two weeks she will be tied to Narnia. So this was Aslan had in mind.

* * *

"Are you mad?"

Lucy sighed, "No."

Caspian looked over at her as he took off his tunic. Lucy blushed.

"Come now, we are to be married soon, no need to be so shy."

"You don't have to carry on with that. I know you motive and I believe a 'thank you,' is in order. I guess I was acting like a foolish girl thinking she was loved. If Charles supposedly loved me, then he would have fought for me…" She shrunk back as Caspian bent down in front of her. He grabbed one of her hands and a shot of electrcity coursed through her.

"I have every intention to marry you, Lucy."

Everything went still after he said that. She was only aware of her heartbeat and his eyes. Like with his uncle, she was searching them for the truth but curse him, he was genuine.

"And Susan?"

The concentration broke and his grip on her tightened, "Like you said, I need to move on. I've grown tired waiting for her."

"Will it be a happy one?"

"Huh?"

"Will it be a happy marriage?" She asked with caution. Caspian smiled while stroking her cheek with one lone finger.

"It depends on how we make it."

Charles left the ship at the previous port and Lucy was not there to say her goodbyes. It pained her to see that she was fooled by a man, she had always laughed pitifully at girls who depend their lives on men, doting after their aftershave and expensive suits. Caspian on the otherhand seemed delighted to his uncle leave.

But as she layed there that night on Caspians bed (with Caspian, after Lucy kicked him off the bed, literally, on the floor) it finally dawned upon her the situation she was in. She was going to marry Caspian and there wasn't a thing she could do. Her eyes flickered towards Caspian's snoring body. He looked less threatening like this, almost vulnerable.

There was no denying Caspian still wanted Susan. Lucy knew she was the second chance, that if Susan were to appear, with her arms wide open, Caspian would gladly take her. Then Lucy thought back to her older, more beautful sister and envied the life she was having now. Back home where she belongs, with a man she loves and who adores her, with an elaborate wedding in process and Lucy felt the tears prickle at the corner of her eyes. She was here suffering as Susan absent-mindely went along with her life.

No matter how strong Lucy had made herself out to be, she was still a young girl waiting to be cherished by someone. She sincerely hoped life with Caspian would be as she envisioned. As if to prove to herself, she reached down and gently rocked Caspian.

"Caspian?" She whispered in the night.

"…hm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do," Lucy smiled as she tugged the blankets around her.

"I'll always love you, Susan."

* * *

The next two days passed quickly and hour by hour, Lucy was dreading the moment they will arrive to his kingdom. Caspian seemed less crankier and the crewmen were all smiles and laughs yet only Lucy watched solemly on the sidelines.

She caught Caspian signing a document on the other side of the ship, with her heart at her throat, she approached him.

"Please don't do this."

Caspian snorted, "You act as if I am sentencing you to death."

"No…I…I don't want to be in union with anyone just yet. Can't we wait?" She looked at his with pleading eyes but he ignored her.

"Better sooner than later, Lucy," he said.

"I'm not pretty."

"Eye of the beholder."

"I can't cook."

"I have servants."

"I can't clean."

"I have maids."

"I can't give speeches."

"I have political advisors."

"I won't make love with you."

Caspian dropped his quill and with one hand stroking his beard, he watched her with his dark eyes. She squirmed under his gaze and looked down.

"I don't consider making love with you, we'll have sex instead."

She sputtered, "That's the same thing!"

"Is it?" He went back to the parchment.

* * *

Lucy stormed away from him and in a fit of furry she slammed her fist on the railing. It must have been all of her adrenaline that kept the pain away because later that night she will nurse her hand in agony.

Muttering to her herself, she paced around in Caspian's room. "…listened to everything you say…took everything….forgived you…took me away from home…almost raped me!"

Even with everything that happened between Caspian and her, she couldn't bring herself to really cancel the wedding. Whenever she thought of her in a white dress with Caspian at her side, she would find herself in a fit of laughter. It all seemed too ludicrous.

* * *

"George…not now!" Susan pushed her flirtatious fiance off of her and fixed her bloude.

"Then when Susan? Why do you insist on looking so appetizing?"

Laughing, she stood up, "first of all, I'd appreciate it if you didn't make me out to be some kind of entrée, second, I can't help it, third, quit groping my breasts!"

George groaned and splayed his arm over his head, "Fine. I guess I'll turn in for the night. G'night love." He reached over and planted a soft kiss on her lips before turning off his light and turning away.

Susan sighed, George tried this every other night and truthfully, Susan didn't mind. She turned off her light and pushed her curvy body against his backside. George groaned but didn't turn around. She placed her cheek on his upper back and closed her eyes.

"_Hello Susan."_

_It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust but then she realized it was raining yet she wasn't drenched. Oddly, she was still in bed but with George completely gone. Cautiously she stepped out of her bed and stood in front of it._

"_What's going on?"_

_Aslan shook his head and unrolled his large pink tongue and stuck it out under the rain. Susan looked at him in bewilderment. Aslan closed his mouth and peered at her._

"_This is Lucy's mind."_

_At the mention of her sisters name, Susan lit up, it had been awhile since she last talked to her baby sister. Last she heard, Lucy was finishing up school and in the process of enrolling herself in a college under the English program, she wanted to be a writer, it suited her._

_Susan held her hand out, waiting for it be hit by droplets of rain but an invisible shield was reflecting them. Frowning she turned her focus on Aslan._

"_Why does Lucy's mind look like a rainy day in Narnia?"_

_Aslan was now pawing the ground. Some animalisitc behavours were hard to control as it seems. "Each tree, rock, and grass are metaphors for Lucy's life, each a symbol. "_

"_What of the rain?"_

"_It seems as though you sister is in distress."_

"_What? Lucy? What's wrong? Where is she?" She was in defensive mode as she looked around her._

"_She's fine. Only jitters. That is not the point to why I brought you here. I have an important mission for you Susan. But not now, I will come back soon and you shall be prepared."_

"_But what if I am not? I have a wedding to plan for, I can't just leave my life and come back now-"_

"_It is for Lucy's sake."_

"_Lucy is a grown girl, I'm sure, like you said, she is fine. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to bed to my fiance." Susan said fiercly yet a small pit at the bottom of her stomach was scared. However, Aslan only bowed._

"_Back to bed you go then."_


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome back, my Prince."

"Thank you Jonathon, may I present you to my future wife? Miss Lucy Penevese," Caspian put his hand at the small of her back and pushed her forward.

Lucy smiled sadly at him. He was a short man, balding at the crown. Lucy almost took a step back when she got a good look at his eyes, one was hazel while the other a deep blue. All in all, he gave off a good vibe and Lucy felt comfortable around him. She had expected Caspian to have a brooding adviser with a crooked nose.

His adviser looked up in surprise, "My sire! You have found yourself a wife?"

"Indeed. Could you take her up to her quarters? I have some matters to attend to." Caspian turned to her and Lucy was expecting a small kiss on the cheek instead he awkwardly patted her shoulder and let her be on her way.

Her eyes narrowed at his dismissal. "I'm not marrying you."

Jonathon stopped midway from leading her away. His multi-colored eyes watched the two of them with interest. He quickly shook his head and brought his attention back on his task, getting Miss Penevese away from here, but she was a resistant sort and kept her ground.

Caspian laughed heartily while turning around, "You think a mere girl is going to able to decide the fate of my kingdom?"

"Don't forget I am Queen Lucy." Caspian laughed again.

"You _were_ a Queen but no longer. My coronation is tomorrow, our wedding in two weeks then you can reclaim your title but for now, you are just Lucy, my to-be bride." He sighed as he noticed Lucy's quivering lips. He wanted her to lash out and put him in his place but she took it respectively as if she was broken. He kept reminding himself she was not Susan. Susan would step in front of him and giving him a hard slap; Lucy on the other hand, put her head down and followed his adviser.

His eyes strayed from the back of her head down to her backside. Her choice of dress did a marvelous job accentuating her hips, she innocently sashayed her hips as she went up the path to the castle and a deep burning desire came about. He had seen her expectancy for a kiss just before but he brushed her off by patting her shoulder, his heart broke as her face fell. He refused to let his heart open again for a girl, Susan devastated him and this was her sister, how different could they be?

Lucy walked behind the adviser with her head hung. Caspian was nothing but downright cruel yet she wanted him to like her, perhaps not as a lover but as a friend. However, every time he opened his mouth Lucy was pushed further and further away.

"I hope you find your bedroom to your liking, this used to be the late Queens, may her soul rest in peace, room. She had designed it while she was a bride to-be before she moved out to the kings room, she claimed it was to be for her daughter-in-law." His eyes sparkled as he reminisced."I will take the liberty to find you your personal maid and if you need to, I will take charge of any changes in your room if you happen to not like it- "

As they reached her room, Lucy decided to stop him, "Thank you sir, but I think I'll rest for now."

"But of course mi 'lady." He bowed down respectively and hurried away to Caspian.

Lucy sighed and closed the doors behind her but just as she was doing that, two guards were at her, bowing to her and taking the doors from her. She heard the doors click shut and locked from the outside. The whole trip up the room was a blur, she could not sleep at all last night and the bed across the room looked exquisite. She half ran to it and let herself fall into it.

* * *

Three hours passed by before she woke from her nap. Depressed as she was, she lazed on her bed with her arms underneath her head. A deep ache in her chest wanted her to scream so loud that will shake the universe but all she could manage was a few tears.

She made up her mind several minutes later. She was going to leave and nothing will change her mind. As soon as the palace drifts into a slumber, she would gather her skirts and run as far as she could. She has friends in the woods perhaps they could help her way back to London. She smiled as she thought of a reunion with her brother and sisters.

A soft knock on her doors made her jump up in anticipation. Her small feet found the cold floor and she made her way towards them. She ran a hand through her matted hair and wiped her tears away. When she opened the doors and bowing Jonathon was in front of her. Next to him was a small girl. She couldn't be less than two years younger than Lucy but what shocked when she the ugly burn on her face. It traveled from the crown of her hair on left side of her face, down to her neck. To anyone else she may seem ugly and disfigured but Lucy found her to be beautiful. Behind that ugly scary, Lucy could see she was once beautiful with honey eyes framed by dark lashes and shortly cropped hair that gave her an appearance of a pixie.

"Milady, as I said before, I will find you a maid, this is Emily from the village."

"Hello Emily. Jonathon, you don't need to bow down!"

Jonathon looked up at her in surprise, "But I must!"

Lucy could already see the judgment behind his eyes, that she was a common girl and what was his master thinking taking her as his bride. Yet again there was another problem she'd have to deal with if she was to marry Caspian. The cons list seemed to be getting longer and longer.

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose in distress, "Alright, you may leave."

Jonathon seemed relieve that she had taken that approach, wanting to get away from her as soon as possible, he pushed Emily into the room and said his goodbyes. Lucy, already familiar to the rules of the palace, waited until the guards closed the doors behind.

"Emily?" Lucy reached out but she scooted back and bumped into a vase.

Emily quickly turned around grabbed it and set it back up on its pedestal and threw several sorry's her way.

Lucy waved it off, "It's alright. My name is Lucy by the way; you don't have to address me with any titles."

"No ma'am, I must address you as so, I will be punished if I do not…," she shifted her as she drifted off, "…uh milady, what do you wish for supper?"

Lucy was disappointed by her lack of friendliness, "A sandwich?"

The girl was confused. Lucy sighed, "Soup, I suppose."

"Yes, milady." She bowed then left.

Lucy longed to be back in London with the busy streets and the small tea shops at every corner. She would do anything to see Peter, Susan, and Edmund. Even though they weren't like they were before, they all had gone their different ways. Peter was at an American university studying medicine, Edmund just started college studying Archeology, Susan was living a nice life in a cozy flat with her fiancée underneath her clothing shop. Lucy still lived with her mother in the small home they had to rebuild after the blitzkrieg, Lucy felt ashamed she had not thought of her mother as much as she should. She was a kind woman who seemed a little shell-shocked since the war.

She paced the room, wincing in pain as her foot made contact with the bed post. She sat on the edge of the bed nursing her foot then caught sight of the full moon. They sky looked much more beautiful here than London, all the lights erased the canvass of stars. It was as if Lucy could reach out and grab them. Lucy found herself humming a tune her mother would sing whenever she was in a good mood. She finally noticed her quarters; it was very large and elaborately done. A dark blue was beautifully contrasted with woven gold silk. A large golden moon was patched on the bedspread. Lucy ran her hands over it and marveled at its craftsmanship.

"Milady?" Then Emily knocked.

"Come in."

Her doors were opened by the guards as Emily came in pushing a cart full of food. Lucy's mouth watered and her stomach gurgled at the sight of it; she never realized how hungry she truly was. There was no sense in starving herself if she was to carry out her plan.

"This is simply too much!" Lucy said but she was already reaching for a plate.

"Please Madame, let me." Emily seemed at peace as she scooped all the food on the plate carefully. She took her time smelling each dish before delicately placing it on the plate.

"Do you want to eat too?" Lucy asked out of curiosity.

Emily smiled shyly, "No Madame, I just love is all."

It dawned on Lucy, "You like to cook?"

Emily didn't respond.

"If it is true, then you will have to simply cook for me one day!"

Emily said nothing yet again but the simple nod was easily deciphered as excitement even though she did not show it. Lucy finished her meal in record time, she could not believe food could taste that good. She almost started to lick her plate before she saw the look on Emily's face. She gave it to the pixie-like girl and thanked her for the meal.

"Goodnight Madame, my sleeping quarters are next door, I will hear if you call."

"Thank you Emily."

The girl bowed and left Lucy in her dark room. Lucy lay down on the bed, loosening the waist of her dress just a little to allow room for her expanded belly. She looked out her terrace and started to count the stars to let time pass by.

"1…2….3..."

"100…101…102…"

"445…446….447…"

"899…900…901…"

Lucy stopped whispered and listened to the palace, it was eerily quiet. Lucy got off her bed searching for her shoes, she found them almost instantly and put them on. She was sure the guards were still in front of her door. Lucy rolled her eyes as she realized what had to do. She quietly grabbed the sheets and dresses placed in her dresser and tied together.

"Here goes nothing…" She tossed the rope of clothes down her terrace and checked its hold. She had tied the other end to her bed posts. By this time her heart was beating so fast she thought everyone in the castle could hear it. Her hands shook as she grabbed the rope.

* * *

Emily almost squealed as she saw what her lady was doing. A see-through mirror was always placed in the personal servant's quarters to allow them to have a careful watch over them. This was the time they came in handy. Emily gathered her skirts as she ran down the hallway towards Prince Caspian's quarters. She was pushed back violently by the guards who had their spears crossed in front of them.

"I need to speak with the Prince, his bride is running away."

* * *

Caspian disallowed his guards and Lucy's servant to come with him. His heart was pounding, his hands sweating as he heard the news. How dare that ungrateful girl try to run away and leave him like a damn rule? Damn that Penevese family! Oh when he got his hands on her he will grab her by her hair…and God knows what will happen. Never has Caspian been this angry, he would not be made a mockery by a mere girl.

His boots clicked against the marble flooring of the palace as he half-ran and walked towards her room. His fists were clenched as he reached her doors, her guards made a move to cross him but as soon as they realized whom they were dealing with, they dropped to the floor, bowing.

"Don't disturb us."

* * *

Lucy was getting ready to put her foot over the terrace when she heard her doors open. Her breath hitched as she saw a livid Caspian barged in. The door was shut forcefully after him and Lucy muffled a scream as he ran to her.

"Oh no you don't!" As if he was foaming at the mouth, he pulled her arm hard and brought her back into the room.

"No! Let me go!" Lucy struggled against him as he held her tightly against his body. She wasn't going to stay, if she had to fight Caspian, so be it. She did the one thing she was taught by Susan to ward off anyone, she kicked him in his groin. It made him loosen his grip slightly but it wasn't enough for Lucy to free herself.

"You stupid bitch!" He made to slap her but as he flustered face looked up at him another swarm of emotions took over him. Her lips were reddened and cheeks tinted with crimson, her eyes sparkling and it was as if Caspian could almost smell the adrenaline coursing through her. Her hair was untamed and in disarray around her, her chest was breathing heavily and Caspian shook as he felt every toss and turn of the curves of her body against his.

He twisted her arms a little and she emitted a small groan that was all it took for Caspian to crash his lips down on hers. Lucy was fighting him but she couldn't ignore the small part of her brain telling her this felt right. Caspian moaned in pleasure as her free arm found his chest and tried to push him off her. He parted from her and grabbed pale hand, placing a kiss on her wrist.

"You want this," he said.

"No I do not, you- ah!" Caspian pushed her on the bed, Lucy made to turn away and run towards the door put Caspian quickly pushed her back down and wrapped his legs around her waist. She tossing and turning to avoid contact as Caspian once more grabbed her lips. This time it was softer and passionate but the damn girl still didn't give in. He pushed away little while flirtatiously running his tongue over her bottom lip. He hooked his fingers around the edges of her dress and ripped it apart. It fell away at is seams and Lucy squealed as her body was completely exposed to him. She had not opted to wear any undergarments seeing as it was such a hot day.

His lips felt her lips and traveled down her neck, dropping a kiss here and there. Lucy reached out to smack his head but instead she ran her fingers through his hair. Unexpectedly, Lucy arched against him as kissed her breast.

That was the breaking point for Caspian, amidst they passionate kisses, Caspian had removed his pants. He grabbed her swollen lips once more while doing so, his hands inched down to her pale thighs and calf's…he roughly grabbed them….pulled her body towards him.

He put his mouth next to her ear. He was very aware of her desire for him, his lips curved in excitement, "I'll be gentle."

Lucy shut her eyes in anticipation and felt Caspian place more kisses down her small waist, he lecherously stroked in between her thighs…pulled her even closer…position himself…then Lucy let out a small scream.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- After many weeks Sony has taken the liberty to get my laptop fixed! I'm so sorry for the long wait and I was elated that many of you sent in messages wondering when I was to upload my next chapter, well here it is and I hope you guys love it! There is a review button somewhere on this page… hint hint.

* * *

Sunlight hit her face and as soon as that happened, she rolled of the bed accidentally. It took a mere second to wake up completely and sit up to take in her surroundings. A draft alerted her that she was utterly nude. Her hand quickly went to grab the blanket off the bed but it was resisting. Lucy balanced herself on one knee and peered over the edge of the bed. Caspian was sprawled out with his cheeks bare and a deep snore emitting from him. She rapidly blushed at his state and stood up with her arms crossed over body.

Snips of what had happened last night crossed her mind instead of delving further into her blushing state, she found herself to reacting to the images. She lazily ran two fingers down his spine and loved the way she identified the discs at each upheaval. His back was relatively smooth and clear but her fingers found a faint pink scar near his right shoulder. She lightly touched it then stopped. If she was in this position, she would hate someone touching her while she slept but by looking back at was she and Caspian did last night, this was least of their problems. Again her hands found his brown locks and she lovingly ran her fingers through them. He stirred then yawned. Lucy's breathing stopped and she backed away.

Caspian finally got himself up and thankfully the sheets fell right before his pelvis. He stifled a yawn once more then looked up at Lucy. His glazed eyes looked over her body once before he stood up and started to grab his clothes. Lucy stood there naked while watching his every move. She expected him to have gotten up, question why she was standing their then grab her wrist, and plant one of those intoxicating butterfly kisses on them and pull her back in and repeat history. However, he was avoiding her eyes.

This angered Lucy, she wanted to question his motives but she feared whatever relationship they had just begun would crumble.

"Caspian?" She whispered.

He spared her a pitiful glance, "Get dressed." Then he left her cold and alone.

At first Lucy could not register what had happened. Surely Caspian didn't just leave her like that. He couldn't be that cold…could he?

* * *

It pained Caspian to treat her like that but he'll be damned to fancy himself in love again. She was just shag, a rather good one but nonetheless only a shag to set her in place. After they were to be married, he would shag her once more and let her fall pregnant with his heir and then he will cast her off to a lesser known wing of the castle. When Kings usually are bored and have no use for their current Queens, they hide them in the castle, away from prying eyes and allow them to lead a life of their own, perhaps take their own concubine. His jaw clenched as he thought of his Lucy underneath another man, no. She would not be privileged to that.

He couldn't dwell on her anymore, damn those sisters, they always have to cause conflict for him. Today was the day of his coronation; he was to be pampered today for the ceremony which he believed was at four in the afternoon.

"Sir! Where have you been?" Jonathon looked as if he stolen bread and ran; he bowed down to him quickly before acknowledging a group of beautiful maidens to whisk Caspian away to the baths. He didn't resist.

* * *

Lucy stood in shock even when Emily came in to the room. She tried to get her attention but Lucy said nothing and allowed Emily to guide her to her private bath. It was a large in ground pool filled with bubbles, Lucy feared she was going to drown in them but Emily insisted it only three feet high. Lucy slowly but surely entered the bath with one leg after another and pushed her maid away when she offered assistance to wash her hair. Lucy wanted to be alone.

"I will be holding your towels milady." Then she was gone.

Lucy looked up at the high ceilings which were by no doubt painted by some great artist. She let herself go under and stayed there. Maybe the oxygen deprivation would stop the oncoming tears but when it came to that point, she came back up and wailed. She grabbed one of the bathing accessories placed artfully on the side of bath and started to clean her intimate area, first softly then unnecessarily harder. She wanted his touch gone from her body. However, she could still smell and feel him. She kept scrubbing until she was sure her inner thighs were bleeding lightly.

She would never forgive that damn bastard but curse her, she still loved him! She angrily hit the waters and splashed the wall to her right. As her sobs ceased, she washed her hair then called out for the towels. On cue, Emily came in quickly and proceeded to wrap Lucy but she gasped before she did.

"Milady! Your legs! Let me call a nur- "

Lucy cut her off impatiently, "No. Let it be."

Emily bowed her head then wrapped her softly with the towels. "If I may speak so boldly milady?"

Lucy nodded her head.

"The Prince is a good man, I'm sure what has done was of a logical reason. He has always been kind to the poor, he helped get rid of conniving politicians, and he has a heart pure of gold –"

"Do you love him?" Lucy asked suddenly, it was amusing to see Emily's face as she flustered.

"No milady, I do not care for the male sex, you see…I've always been attracted to females," she said shyly before grabbing Lucy's dress and putting it on her.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Emily," said Lucy softly.

Emily snorted then apologized, "I'm not but from the reaction of my family, you'd think I called out the devil."

Lucy was quiet as she dressed her, brushed her hair then added a touch of oil on it. When she was done, Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and applauded Emily for making her seem so bright and lively. She shrieked when Emily pushed up her skirts and bent down in from her. In her hand was a container of salve.

"I will have none of it, milady, and this will help get rid of it quickly; there is no need to hurt yourself over a man." When she was done, she pulled back her skirt and stood up as much as her tiny frame could. The pain was already subduing.

"Is that how you got that scar?"

"My father did this to me but I do not mind for it reminds me every day that I fought and I won."

Lucy said nothing and Emily took her bow and left.

_I fought and I won._

Here was Emily, a young girl with a scar adorning her beautiful features, a maid for royalty saying she has won. It's funny to see how the littlest things can seem like victory.

She needed to speak to Caspian before the coronation and that she deserved to be treated like the woman marrying him not like a whore. She left her room and with long strides found herself in a completely different wing. Lucy was not good with getting lost. Her heart was racing and her hands shook, she was relieved when she saw a two guards walking to their post.

"Excuse me?"

The guards turned swiftly and bowed down before her as she ran up to them. "Could you tell me where Caspian's quarters are?"

"Of course milady, we will lead you there." One of the guards went behind her as the other led her. It was a necessary procedure to make sure no harm was to come to her. Lucy was saddened that these men are to sacrifice themselves for her, many who have families, if it was up to Lucy, she would banish such extremities.

They walked a short distance before coming before two other guards cutting them off. "The Prince wishes not to be disturbed.

Lucy turned towards the two guards helping her and thanked them for their help. When they left, Lucy turned to Caspian's guards, "I am to be Queen and I am sure you do not want get off on the wrong foot with me."

The guards looked at each other nervously before moving back and apologizing, they opened the doors for her and she strutted in his room. When the door clicked close, she relaxed and looked around his room. Her jaw dropped.

It was not a room she would associate with that bastard of a Prince. There was a large bed with silky black sheets, typical for a male but a small blanket was placed carefully over it. The background was a midnight blue while in the middle a large crescent moon was stitched into it; it was the same design of her bed. Then she realized it was a baby blanket, Caspian's baby blanket. She touched it and marveled at how soft it was.

She sat comfortably on his bed and looked up; around his walls were beautiful paintings. Some of a small boy with royal clothing, others were of meadows, and then there was one of a moon. In the corner of his room was a painting still a work in progress, Lucy could hardly tell what it was but to think Caspian as a painter softened her anger a bit. Perhaps Emily was right about Caspian, maybe she misjudged but then she thought back to this morning and her course of action was back on. Her ears heard a soft giggle through the archway and she made her way in there.

It was his baths, much larger than hers and she watched angrily as a dozen or so beautiful, lithe women tended to Caspian as he took his bath. They were seductively reaching into the waters around him and pouring it on his body.

"What is this? 101 Arabian Nights?" The girls were startled as Lucy said, "Get out! All of you!"

They scurried away like frightened mouse and then Lucy focused on Caspian. Caspian turned around and placed his arms on the edge of the bath.

"You look nice."

Lucy ignored his comment, "You listen to me _Prince Caspian_, and I will never be treated like that again! I am to be your wife, the Queen of this kingdom; you do not treat me like a….common whore! And these women…what the hell are you thinking? You don't just shag me then go off and please yourself with these…these…"

"Beautiful women?" Caspian said while raising an eyebrow.

"If you call hogs beautiful, then yes," Lucy placed her hands on her hips, "Is that all you heard from me? You are a real bastard, do you know that?"

"I'm a bastard? You're calling a King a bastard? You must really be out of your mind if you are entitled to such verbal ridicule. As I recall last night, I heard phrases such as, "Oh Caspian, I want you so bad. Oh Caspian you're so good!"

Lucy blushed, "I never said such things. You're pathetic and your ego is as big as your head!"

Caspian blinked then laughed at her weak insult, "You always were weak. No wonder you were only entrusted with a vial and a knife." He started to get out of the bath to reach for his towel and with the adrenaline taking out her better judgment; Lucy pushed Caspian back into the bath. His arms flayed before his body slapping hard against the water.

Lucy stood there for a few seconds, breathing rather hard, and then she was worried. Caspian was not coming back up.

She was jumping slightly as she said, "Oh no…Caspian, are you alright?"

She sighed happily as Caspian groaned and stood up. He walked up the steps with his hands on his back. Lucy was able to see his back and it was entirely red. Lucy felt sorry for doing something like that, it was not her and she felt tears threatening to spill.

"Oh Caspian, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…I was just so angry! Please let me help you, do you need ice? I'll go fetch it myself, hold on!" Lucy turned away but she felt a strong wet hand grab her wrist.

"Lucy? You talk too much."

She looked up at his face and her heart melted as she gazed up at him. There was no humor but a serious expression. His hands reached up and pushed her head towards him. His prune-like lips came down on hers and Lucy instantly responded. She smelled his familiar scent and it reminded her of the night before, she wanted him to take her again but she feared how he would treat her again. He pulled away from her and breathed into her hair.

"Who said I treat you like a whore?"

"But you just left me so quick and harshly!"

He looked into her eyes, "I didn't mean it like that, you just looked so beautiful, I thought you would regret what happened that night."

Little Caspian knew that he had spoken the truth, as much as he didn't want to fall in love with one of the sisters, he couldn't help it, he wanted to push her away again but the way her body felt against his body was driving him insane. He pulled her skirts up and pulled down her knickers. He kissed her deeply once more before looking down. He halted and stepped back.

"What in the bloody hell happened to you?"


	9. Chapter 9

"This better be something important Susan, I'd rather be doing something else than waste my Spring break here."Peter placed his bags on the floor before giving Susan a half-hearted hug.

"Try waiting three hours for your stupid butt to get here!" Edmund was lounging lazily on the couch while munching on grapes he had acquired down the street. He had grown very tall since the last time they saw him. He nearly four inches taller than Peter but still had his lanky frame. Edmund on the other hand looked as if he had fun at the gym.

"Nice to meet you too, Edmund." They shared a small smile before Susan forced Peter sit down and face her.

"Something is going wrong in Narnia," she said quickly. She stopped to see their reaction but they seemed uninterested.

Susan sighed, "I talked to Aslan."

This perked them up. Edmund dropped his grapes on the plate while Peter sat up straight. Boys, what do you expect? If Lucy was here, she would've hit them on their head for not caring for Narnia.

"And?" Edmund encouraged her.

"We have to go back."

Peter jumped up, "No way, we are done, remember?"

"But it doesn't mean are not welcome there, Peter! I think…I think Lucy is there, I tried calling her but she won't pick up. Seeing as how mom is, she probably has not noticed," said Susan.

Peter groaned, "Let's say we go back, how will we?"

This stopped Susan mid track, "I don't know."

* * *

After Caspian saw her raw thighs he chastised for her doing something like that, especially over him. But soon after, he made love to her. This time Caspian was hesitating to be even an inch away from her, fearing he will anger her again.

Lucy laughed, "You do have a coronation, remember?"

Caspian groaned, closed his eyes and let his head fall back. "Sometimes, I grow weary of what is expected of me."

"You do not want to be king, Caspian?" She asked as one finger lazily traced his collarbone.

He smiled, "Come. Let's get ready. I'm sure your maid is heartbroken that all her efforts have gone to waste. Well, I wouldn't say it was wasted entirely…" He whispered something in her ear that made Lucy yell out his name in shock. However, his dismissal to her question kept nagging her. At times he seemed rather proud of whom he was, other times, Lucy could see the stress most apparent on his face.

They kept throwing each other smiles as they dressed.

Lucy turned around to allow Caspian to tie her corset. "Are you nervous?"

"Me? Nervous? Has our lovemaking made you mad?" He dropped a small kiss on her shoulder.

"I'll be right there, Caspian." She said as she pulled her dress on.

He sighed heavily, "I know you will."

Caspian suggested they go at it once more but Lucy pulled back and left the room quickly before he made her change her mind.

The coronation was beautiful. Even more elaborate than hers. She watched in anticipation as it was ending. In mere seconds, the great room was filled with thunderous clapping but all of that was muted as her King made his way towards her.

His self-made path was lined by Narnian's bowing deeply to him, she made to follow the same customs but Caspian's booming laugh stopped her.

He leaned down to her ear, "No Queen of mine shall bow down to me." He delicately wrapped his arm around hers', "Let' dine and wine!"

They sat down at the highest table; trays of fruits, vegetables, and meat were procured from an entry way Lucy has yet to spot. Her eyes sparkled at the array of food and she dug in almost immediately. She could have sworn something was added to the food for she grew very tired after finishing her second plate.

Caspian on the other hand was lively as ever and kept trying to persuade Lucy to dance with him. She was petrified when he requested. She was born with two left feet.

"No Caspian, I honestly cannot dance. I think I may have eaten too much." He casted her a disapproving look but went off anyway and quiet quickly, found a fair maiden.

Lucy knew she should be jealous but her weariness took a hold of her and she beckoned for Emily.

Her scarred face was in view in an instant. "Yes, milady?"

"Let's go to bed. I'm not feeling very well." With the help of her maid, she was guided out of the crowded room and into the deserted halls, save for several guards.

"Would you like me to call for a healer?"

"Nothing a good night's rest will not cure. I'm not a big fan of music, especially loud music," she groggily took off her dress but she screamed when suddenly she saw three figured plop down from nowhere onto her bed.

"Lucy?"

That sounded so familiar…

'It's me, Susan!"

Her maid came scurrying and when she realized who they were. She bowed to each one of them, "I'm sorry King Peter, King Edmund, and you can not be in milady's room. It is against rules."

"Oh Emily, they are my brothers! Nothing will happen and no one will know," the maid still looked unsure, "Will you give us a few minutes?"

Emily bowed then left the family to greet each other.

"What are you doing here? Who called for you?" Asked Lucy.

"…Aslan did but I'm not sure why. By the way, where are we?" Susan asked as she ran her fingers of her hand-carved desk.

Lucy was nervous now, how would her brothers and sister take the news that she was going to marry Caspian? She watched as her brothers detached themselves from her bed and started to take a look around.

"Caspian's a king now, did you know?" Lucy said, making small-talk.

Susan was the only one interested, "Good for him. I bet he's happy now, finally being able to make his father proud."

"Yes…I suppose."

Edmund looked over at her, 'Why are _you_ here?"

"Well-"

Her door was bolted open and the King himself entered her room in an almost drunken state. "Lucy- Susan? Peter and Edmund? Why are you here? Never mind that, you're just in time for my party! Come, lots of beautiful women and wine for you lot."

Susan and Lucy glared at their brothers as they quickly ran out the room.

"Susan…it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, _King _Caspian." She smiled shyly at him.

Lucy couldn't bear to even look at his face right now, behind that husky tone behind his words, his love for her reawakened. Why wouldn't it? Susan looked glorious in her floral dress; it was if she was going to a party and knowing Narnia's antics to bring them here, she was whisked away.

They briefly embraced each other before awkwardly taking note of another person in the room. "Lucy, are you alright? Are you a sick?"

Sure, the sight before her did but, "No, I was only sleepy, I didn't have enough rest last night."

"Ah," his eyes flickered back to her, "Will you come down to the party? For me?"

"I…uh, you don't mind do you Lucy? We'll catch up later." Before Lucy couldn't even mind, Susan delicately placed her hand in his and was led away.

"Goodnight," Lucy whispered to no one.

* * *

It was very late before she heard someone enter the room. Lucy didn't have to turn around to know it was Susan coming and by the smell of her, she had her fair share of wine.

"Where are the boys?" Lucy asked.

"Caspian had their rooms prepared for them." She heard clothes being thrown against the floor before the other side of bed sagged under her sister's weight. "Oh Lucy, it's good to be back. It was also great to catch up with Caspian. He's gotten more handsome, hasn't he?"

Lucy's heart racing against time, she wanted to lash out to her sister and yell that he was hers but she knew she didn't have the heart to say that. If Caspian and Susan- No, she wouldn't think of that. He loves her, she knows it, and he wouldn't break her heart like think.

"What did you two speak of?" Asked Lucy, she held her breath as she waited for her sister to respond.

Susan sighed in content, "Of what we were up to since we last met. During our whole conversation, he had this bizarre look, it was as if he likes me Lucy…oh I feel bad for George if something comes of this."

"Yes, George is a good man Susan, don't hurt him."

She felt the bed take another great turbulence as Susan sat up, "But you never liked him!"

Lucy grimaced, why can't she take a hint? "So? Well…let's talk more in the morning Susan, I'm tired. Goodnight."

Her sister was quiet and Lucy feared she was going to say more but breathed a sigh of relief when she muttered goodnight and settled into her bed.

Lucy was up before Susan that morning and that morning, the continuation of that conversation never happened.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since her brother and sister came and on one morning Lucy decided to spend her morning in the garden tending to some of the oddest plants she's ever encountered. One was a rose with ever-changing colors, when she reached out to grab one; a magical force pulled her back.

Emily smiled and had said that these plants were being grown for medical purposes and it was forbidden by any personnel, except the healers to touch them. Lucy was entranced to reach out once more for that rose when a deep laugh pulled her out.

"That's a nasty one; it's used to cure those affected by the plague, and its allures people. It's highly dangerous to touch but by careful hands, it can be melded into a concoction."

Lucy turned sharply to right to a tall and handsome figure. "Charles!" Lucy jumped into his arms; he tentatively patted her back before settling her down.

"It's not right for a man to be seen holding the future wife of the King like that but it's very nice to see you again Miss Lucy. You're looking quite radiant."

"Oh never mind that! Where have you been Charles and why are you back?" She asked before motioning him to set on a stone bench with her.

"Right to the point, I see. Well I did some work at some ports on people with foreign diseases and it was much to my surprise when I received a letter from the King asking me to come back to court. Of course, I had to comply and I suppose your presence had something to do with it." His calloused hair softly traced her knuckles.

However, Lucy pulled her hand back not because she was uncomfortable but suspicious, "He asked you to come back? My…I can never know what's going on in the head of his. He keeps changing his mind every second, he's like Henry VIII."

Charles raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Lucy shook her head, "forget it. Whatever the circumstances, I'm happy you're back. You'll have to meet my brothers and sister, they are here!"

Charles seemed discerned, "Are they? Hmm…" His fingers found hers yet again and they were idly tracing little circles on the back of her hand.

"Charles, please don't do this," Lucy looked up in high alert but was thankful no one was around.

He stopped, took his hand away which was tightly clenched. "Ah, I see. You've lain with him."

Lucy blushed quickly, it sounded like she had committed a crime against humanity the way he spat it out. Her silence was the answer for him and his body had gone rigid.

"You said your sister is here? Is she with him now?" He ran a hand over his face.

"I suppose- why?"

He chuckled, "That boy is playing with fire. He took you from me, laid with you, called for your sister and then demands for me to come here. Do you see it, Lucy?"


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy's heart was hammering against her heart as Charles lightly trailed a finger down the back of her neck. That was the least of her problems; he had asked her something that made her stomach do somersaults. He asked her to leave with him. What was even more nerve-wracking was that he was asking this right in the middle of dinner! It was a good thing it was so loud and festive otherwise she did not know what would've happened if Caspian got wind of it. He on the other hand was having a merry time taking to Peter and Edmund but Lucy could see his eyes were on Susan the whole night. Susan was not even paying attention, she was immersed in a conversation with a man she whose name she could not recall.

His eyes were clouded with lust and by just looking at them, Lucy feeling a little hot herself. He looked exceptionally handsome today. He had dressed himself in silver and light blue tunic which perfectly outlined his toned body and on his sheath he had the sword which every male was envious of in the room. It had been a while since Caspian came to her room and at nights she had to resolve to pleasure herself, images of Caspian blanketed her mind while she did so and she was able to find her release quickly. Sometimes, she would cry, other times she would giggle like a school girl but it made her feel complete.

At Lucy's request, Susan was given her own room; she could not take having another conversation of Caspian with her again. It was a beautiful night all in all; the moon was brighter than ever and tomorrow was her wedding to Caspian. Every time she thought of it, she wanted to cry to her heart's content. God knows she loved him but she wished she could say the same for him. It shocked her that she continued to blame Susan for her misfortune, with her beauty and her coming here, it made here mad enough to just cast her back to London.

"I'll wait for your response." Was all he said as the dinner ended and they all got up to go to their respectful rooms.

Caspian walked towards her holding out his arm, "How are you feeling Lucy?"

They passed Susan arm by arm and Susan casted her a spiteful smirk. Susan did not take the news lightly when she told her that they were getting married. She first threw a hissy fit, claiming Lucy was a whore and stole him from her but then calmed down and apologized and offered to be her maid of honor. Lucy almost believed her. Almost.

"I little nervous, and you?" He seemed far away from their conversation.

"I'm fine."

It didn't take long for them to reach her rooms, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and wished her a goodnight and departed. She watched him until he was out of sight then rushed into her room, calling out for Emily.

"Emily, do I have any…erm, lingerie?"

Emily smiled and nodded, "Of course milady, I'll get the essential oils too."

Lucy and Emily spent a good two hours playing a card game until they were quite sure everyone in the castle was fast asleep. Lucy dropped her dressed and slid into the pink slip, Emily dabbed a bit of lavender on her neck then draped a crème colored robe around her mistress then led her to the doorway of her room. The guards were elsewhere (she had to let Caspian know of the loose security,) and with quick 'thank you,' to Emily, she made her way to Caspian's room.

The guards bent their head in acknowledgment and opened the doors for her. She entered slowly and waited until they closed the doors behind her before she scanned his majestic room for him. She spotted him in bed; she could hear his light snores.

She took a deep breath before approaching him.

"Caspian?" He stirred and lazily opened one eye, he quickly sat up when he realized it was her.

"Lucy? Is everything alright?" He reached out for his sword.

"Everything is fine Caspian, I-I've just missed you." She let the robe fall shortly after her.

She could see his eyes darken, he was breathing very heavily as she crashed her lips down on his. She was eager to please him, the urgency of her kiss didn't go unnoticed, and it was as if she wanted him to reciprocate her love through their kiss. She ran a hand down his chest but a strong hand gripped her wrist.

He pulled back and muttered in a dark tone, "What are you doing?"

Lucy was flabbergasted, "I was just-"

"Goodnight, Lucy. Remove that disgusting piece of clothing; this is unbecoming of a Queen."

Lucy stared in horror, "Is it Susan?"

Caspian grunted, "Don't be ridiculous."

She pointed an accusing finger at him, "Don't lie to me! I see the way- oh for goodness sake; everyone can see the way you look at her. Do you understand how embarrassing it is to see you act like this?"

He sat up sharply, not caring the sheets fell dangerously below his waist. "I can look any way I want at anyone. You've forgotten I'm King. There's no embarrassment in what I do."

"I love you so much Caspian that it hurts. I've given everything to you, I have nothing else! So why are you destroying me like this?

Caspian snorted, "You're being rather dramatic. Destroying you? I'm giving you the perfect life. You're going to be Queen, riches beyond your wildest dreams, and fashion, and bloody everything, damn it!"

Lucy shivered against the cold, "I was Queen once Caspian, this is nothing new, I don't need anything! All I want is happiness and lo-"

But he interrupted her, "What? Love? Let's be reasonable, there is no love, just lust and that's what you were. I wanted you and now I have you. There's nothing deeper."

She took a step back, "You're lying."

"Am I?" He stared intently into her eyes, never wavering.

"You could've let me be with Charles…"

Caspian stood up in fury, "Damn it! Again with Charles? Did you know he killed his wife? That's right. Don't shake your head, it's the truth. She was with child, even from the beginning of her pregnancy she became violently ill, it was known that if she were to continue to carry the child, she'd die. But your dear Charles was so desperate for an heir; he denied getting rid of it even though he had the proper materials to do so. Not only did she die but so did their child. You could say he killed two people and that's who you wanted to be with? A murderer?"

"And would you get rid of your child Caspian? Is your love that low that you wouldn't even take a chance?"

An eerie silence passed over them, and then he spoke, "You-You're with child?"

"No! Thank goodness I'm not! I would never have a child with likes of you! Your bastard would be the epitome of evil!"

Caspian reached over for his sword.

Lucy eyes widened in astonishment, "You wouldn't."

"Get out of my sight."

Lucy was frozen. "NOW!"

Lucy threw the robes on while dashing out of the room. It wasn't until she reached her rooms that she let out a strangled cry. Admits her tears she could she Emily in the shadows watching.

"I want all my clothes packed. I'm leaving tonight."

She expected Emily to protest but she only nodded a started to do precisely what she asked for. "That bastard. I hope he rots in hell."

It shocked Lucy that Emily said that but she did not deny it and try to defend his honor. How dare he say she was unbecoming for a Queen? After the spectacle he caused on his ship! Lucy had a half a mind to knock some sense in him but she needed to leave as soon as possible. Tomorrow was the wedding, she sadly looked up at the beautiful wedding dress hanging on the rail. It was the most beautiful thing she had laid her eyes on. It even had pearls and diamonds sewn into the bodice and against the moonlight, it glowed like a halo. It saddened her she would not be able to wear it, perhaps Susan can find some use with it.

"I'm ready milady."

Emily was standing with two pieces of luggage; it looked as if she had packed her own things as well. Lucy understood, if Emily stayed behind, then she would be punished for letting her leave.

* * *

It was very easy to sneak out of the castle, in ten minutes; they were both standing on the dock.

"Where is he? He said to be here by four in the morning." Lucy looked over at Emily, "Are you sure you want to do this? We still have time."

Emily smiled, "My place is with you milady."

Lucy shook her head, "No more milady's, you can call me Alexandria, or Alex for short. What would you like to be called?"

Emily didn't respond for quite awhile. Lucy thought it was because what they had to give up was finally sinking in. Suddenly a tall figure approached them.

"Is that you Charles?"

Charles pulled her in for a hug, "Yes it is I. Who is this?"

"This is- "

Emily stepped forward, "Rebecca Smith."

Lucy smiled softly at her, "And I'm Alexandria Meriwether."

Understanding dawned on Charles. "Ah. Clever girls. Let's get going. It going to sail soon."

Both Emily and Charles grabbed their luggage and hauled them off to the ship but Lucy turned around for one last look at the exquisite castle. Who knew such a grand home could possess such hatred? A few tears rolled down her face as she said her silent goodbyes then wiped them hastily when Charles called for her.

"I'm coming!"

The voyage to a minimum of seven days. Seven horrible days filled with seasickness and a terrible storm. It was as if Narnia was telling them it was wrong for her to leave, it took all of her self-control to not ask Charles to turn back around. Every time she thought of it, Caspian's angry face came in mind and she felt herself go weak in the knees. She missed him. Oh God, how she missed him! She would give anything to run her hand through his brown locks, anything to hear him whisper he loved her, even though she was positive he was speaking about Susan.

However, she was sure as she stood there thinking about her love for him, he was shagging Susan and finally having what he always wanted. Large hands came around her and settled upon her waist.

"Are you alright?"

Lucy smiled, "Quite." She gently tapped his hands and turned around, "Do we have any more bread and cheese? I've this insatiable appetite for them."

* * *

Caspian slouched against his throne as his advisors scurried around with maps about an invading force from the north consisting of betrayers of Narnia. He clenched his fist tightly around the quill and snapped it in half. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and stood up.

"Enough about the invaders. Gather all willing soldiers for war and prep them." He clasped his hands behind his back as he stared out the window. Susan was currently walking in the gardens. All of the guards were having a hard time not to stare at her. It was true, Susan was exceptionally beautiful and she was radiating in a red dress.

He turned back to his council, "Well didn't I tell you to get them ready? Go now!"

Several of them ran out of the room faster than mice. Now only Jonathon and he were left in the room. Caspian casually looked at the rare books to his side.

"Any news?" He whispered.

Jonathon opened his large journal, "None your majesty. We are wo-"

"WORK HARDER!"

Jonathon was quiet as he let his master recollect himself. Caspian had placed his hands on the desk with his head hunched over. He was taking deep breaths, trying to relax himself. He's been having a bouts of angry outbursts, his people have been fearing him yet again and what was more unsettling, he had begun drinking.

"Oh she's so beautiful Jonathon. She had the palest skin but smoothest. She feels like silk. I want to hold her again, I want to smell her again…you better not be imagining this Jonathon or I'll kill you."

His servant bowed obediently. "I only listen."

Caspian nodded, "Good. Find her before I turn Narnia upside down."


	11. Chapter 11

Peter quickly sidestepped his brother while rudely pointing it at the nape of his nape. They held their positions for a few seconds before Peter smiled and removed his sword. He extended a friendly hand and helped his flustered brother up.

"Nothing better than a match on this splendid afternoon!" Peter called in merry spirits.

Edmund grunted, "Yes, yes, the weather is all fine. I would still like to challenge that lump of lard sometime soon!" He casted a disdainful look up to Caspian's tower.

It was a sunny day which accentuated the wonders of the castles gardens. The bewildering plants almost looked as if it wasn't dangerous but to a true Narnian they are the quite opposite. Each of the plants had expanded their leaves and taken the grand afternoon to sunbathing. It was a humorous sight, perhaps bringing anyone to good cheer if Narnia wasn't upset of the runaway bride.

Upon the news that Lucy was going to marry Caspian, all of Narnia had fallen into a great celebration. No other match was more perfect than Queen Lucy the Valiant and their King Caspian. Butchers, tailors, florists were running around preparing for the eventful day with indisputable cheer. Hundreds of dozens of rare and exotic flowers were put in place while butchers were fattening up their herd not only for the castle's feast but the one held on the grounds of the castle for the common Narnian citizens.

Many of the young females were turning fervent for finding the perfect dress. The rich were able to describe precisely what they had in mind while the less fortunate had to opt for cheaply pre-made dresses. Note, on another occasions, they have found this rather discriminatory but for such a joyous one, the differences were settled for the special day.

When it was revealed that Queen Lucy had runaway with none other (much to the castles adamant efforts to keep quiet,) healer Charles, the King's step-uncle, all chaos ensued. Now Caspian and his castles occupants were looked upon with hatred by the citizens. They believed only something terrible would've happened that their Queen Lucy was forced to flee and the fault lay with Caspian. Rumors had even begun that Queen Susan's arrival was the cause of such turbulence.

* * *

_Flashback_

Lucy clenched her hands then unclenched the, she hastily wiped her sweaty hands as watched over her sibling lightly argue over a card game. Susan was sitting by herself in front of Lucy's mirror, humming a familiar tune while brushing her hair.

"I've got something to tell you all."

Susan settled the hairbrush on the table and turned to look at her with a soft expression. Peter and Edmund looked up briefly then back at their game. It was taking Lucy a while to muster the courage to say it to them but it had to be done!

Lucy sighed.

"Oh get on with it! We don't have all day," piped Edmund.

"Alright," Lucy took another breath before, "Caspian and I are getting married!"

"What!" Edmund dropped the cards and stood up in fury. "When did this happen? Pigs will fly before he thinks he can marry my little sister."

Lucy grinned, "Well glad you got that out of your system. I'm sorry to say that you have no say in this Edmund."

Edmund kicked the cards as forcefully as he could before storming out of the room. He purposefully knocked into Lucy's shoulder before exiting.

"And you Peter? I suppose you think I'm being naïve. Go on…say it!" Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and stared intently at him.

Peter grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "I do think you're a little young. He has a point. Now don't get cross with me, let's me finish! But I will respect you decision."

She stared in shocked, "Well- thank you Peter! That's awfully kind of you."

That was two down, one more to go. Peter excused himself and went to find Edmund before he broke a vase costing more than them combined. Lucy's mind then shifted to one other quiet person in the room. She was almost afraid to look at her.

"How could you?" It was a mere whisper but she heard her.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked in bewilderment.

"You knew I loved him and he loves me too! What did you do? Show off those perky breasts of yours and slept with him? Are you pregnant? Is that it, have you closed him in with a child?" Susan was blinded with rage. Her normally pretty face was red with anger while her body shook, Lucy was afraid she was going to attack her any moment.

"Damn you Susan. Damn you. I no longer consider you my sister. I want you gone." Lucy turned to leave but a hand was placed on her shoulder preventing her from do so.

"I- I'm sorry."

Lucy studied her face, if she was lying, she was a great actress but she had no choice but to accept her apology as Susan threw her arms around her and sobbed. She claimed it was from happiness for her and Caspian.

_End of flashback._

_

* * *

_

Lucy moaned as she straightened up with one hand placed gingerly on her back. She lifted the basket of fruits up to her right hip and started to head back to her new home. It has been three weeks since she had left Caspian. One could say…things have become calmer.

When they first arrived at port, Charles refused to tell them where exactly they were for security purposes, but with that pushed aside it was gorgeous island inhabited by several hundred Narnian citizens. It was quite different from the mainland where it was almost city like. Lucy and Emily nicknamed had given their new home its' own name, "Emerald Island," on the account of how the water looked as it met the land.

It was a sharp contrast to the pale sand of the beach which felt like flour as they let their bare foots bathe in them. With the sun hitting the ocean, it sparkled like emeralds; Emily had to dip her hands in the water to make sure there really weren't any of them there. They spent a few minutes marveling at the beauty before procuring a name.

The island was very green. There were too many trees that overshadowed them as they carried their luggage across the white sand to the village. Emerald island was mediocre in size, there were a totally of twenty villages, each populated by a hundred or so citizens. They were all in friendly relationships, they even hosted a party once a month to reconcile with old friends.

They did not have to walk far before Charles introduced them to their new home. Lucy was amazed he was able to acquire such a home. It was no castle but it seemed inviting and comfortable. It was a two story home but it wasn't like you would see back home in London. Each end of the house was rounded and tall like miniature towers. The windows were oddly elongated and Charles pointed out they would have plenty of sunlight. This cheered up Emily. It was painted a light salmon pink much to Charles disgust but he knew we would like it and bought it in a second's instance.

Lucy was glad to see it was fully furnished; she was in no mood to shop around. She also found out that the inhabitants of this island take great pride in their produce. It was Lucy and Emily's jobs to head to the community gardens and pick whatever they desired that day. And that's what they were both doing today.

Emily had suggested they back different types of pies (Lucy had grown a sweet tooth over the past week.) They had picked out apples, peaches, grapes, and fruit that looked like a mixture of cherries and cranberries. They made it back home with their baskets filled with delicious looking fruits and their faces bright from sunshine.

For the whole month she's been away from the castle, Lucy felt wonderful – quite relaxed. There was no heartbreak, no crying, no anger, although at times she did miss Caspian's company but she was finally happy.

Emily obtained her own room upstairs, on the left to Lucy's, which was a little larger and more elaborate. Charles had taken the smallest one, giving the girls the much larger ones to accommodate their things. He had also been pestering Lucy to marry him. Lucy would only smile and shake her head. She didn't think she ever wanted to be married. She wanted to be alone and content with the new painting set Emily bought for her. She wasn't sure how she could've afforded it but Emily caught her once trying to draw with a dark grey rock on a white flat boulder.

Lucy and Emily also had taken their times to introduce themselves as, 'Alex,' and 'Rebecca.' And that's what they were officially known as in their village. To Lucy's delight, Emily had gained an admirer. A man with a boyish face, Lucy had to admit, he was one of the nicest person she had across. They had given them free bouquets of flowers (he was a florist) and Emily and received the bigger of the set. She was smiling all the way home while snuffing her face in them every once in awhile.

That night, Charles had come home to a pair of giggling girls. He set down his bag on the table and took a great whiff. "That smells divine."

Emily snorted, "It has better be. We've been making these all afternoon."

They had accomplished baking five pies, one from each fruit they obtained. Lucy had demolished one she made for herself.

Charles smiled and sat down at the kitchen table, resting his head on his arms. The circles around his eyes had darkened and his skin had picked up an ugly tinge of yellow. He was the village's local healer and he was respected by all but Lucy had tried to persuade to take up another profession. It seemed to be killing him.

"Oh my dear, don't look at me like that. I'm perfectly fine." He yawned loudly then stood up, "I'll be off to take a bath. When I'm finished, I wouldn't say no to that purple one."

That night, after they all helped themselves to healthily portions of the baked goods, they each drifted to their rooms with a heavy stomach and eyes. Lucy was just removing her dress when her door opened.

"Emily, could you pass my bracelet. I've accidentally dropped it near the doorway." Lucy settled her dress on her bed before turning around to grab the bracelet from her hand when she realized it wasn't Emily but Charles!

Lucy was relieved that she had taken her time to dress in her night gown. Charles was staring at her quite weirdly.

"You look so beautiful Lucy…"

Lucy sighed, "I can't Charles. I just can't."

"You have left him. You are free. If you do not start living then you make it seem as if you are forever bonded to him." He said.

"In some ways, I am. I don't think I will ever be ready to indulge myself with another man. No – I'm happy Charles. I'm grateful for you bringing me here but I'm afraid I've only used you to escape. There will be nothing between us."

Charles was quiet, deep in thought before closing the door behind him then softly taking her hand and placing it on his chest. "You're the only woman that makes my heart beat like this."

Lucy laughed. "Charles! That was terrible."

He had joined in; Lucy had barely any time to wipe her before he came down on her. The kiss was gentle, just as a gentleman should kiss like but Lucy knew she couldn't feel _it_. However much her heart was protesting it, she let it continue. In some sick, twisted way, she wanted Charles to remove Caspian's touch.

Their kisses turned hungry, almost savage like. She pulled him closer to her, wanting to attach herself physically to her. She wanted him gone; she wanted all of her memories with him erased. Charles's hard hands pushed back her nightgown and let it drop to the floor.

He moved back and studied her face before looking at her body and gasping. "Better than I imagined." He cupped one of her breasts in his hands but his eyes never left her face. He caught on to her cringing face.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" His voice was dripping with concern.

"Only a little sore. Let's go on." But Charles stood back and looked at her breasts. Something dawned on him because his face fell. He bent down and picked up her gown, holding it out for her.

"Forgive me."

Lucy was taken back, "What's wrong? You don't want me?"

Charles chuckled, "I want you more than anything but I suppose this a certain way telling us we are not meant to be together."

"What is it Charles?" Lucy was a little worried now. She pulled the gown of her head and let it fall over her frame.

He moved closer and pulled her neckline down, exposing her left breast. He brushed his thumb lightly over it.

"Do you see this blue vein?" Lucy nodded her head. "When it becomes engorged it means the breasts are lactating. It's getting ready to produce milk."

Lucy's heart stopped.

"You're with child."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Since I had neglected the story a couple of chapters before for so long, I decided to treat everyone with some back-to-back chapters. Enjoy, my loves!

* * *

"No." He heaved a sigh while unclasping her hands. "You're mad if you think I'm going to marry you."

Her eyes flash dangerously as she stood back. "She left you Caspian. She left you for another man."

Caspian smiled, "Ah. Yes, you sisters are quite alike."

"I had no choice! Aslan said my time was done!" She snapped.

He stroked his beard, "Aslan. We've had little time to discuss him. You said he came to you in a dream saying that Lucy needed you? Why on Earth…"

Susan stomped her foot in annoyance, "Who cares what's going on with that lion? I want to discuss us. I've missed you, you know?"

Caspian shook his head, "Oh no. I've had enough of you Pevensie girls. If I'm going to take another wife, it'll be far from likes of you lot."

"You don't wish to have this?" Her hand reached to the top of her dress, her fingers were tracing patterns on her chest.

"Don't be absurd, there's nothing there."

Susan made a move to smack him but Caspian artfully dodged her hand and laughed. "I'm sorry Susan but I love her. I've been a real prat, as your brothers put it, to her but I swear to make it right once I find her."

* * *

After she closed the door behind her (rather forcefully,) she marched through the hallways to her room. She was not going to give up that easily. Susan loved her sister, she really did but she wasn't blind of deaf to hear what everyone was saying about her.

Sure, she was the most beautiful of girls. She could not deny that as she flipped her hair back but it was Lucy who was praised for kindness, for her innocent, for her heart that held no dark spot for anyone not even the Devil. Susan was envious she did not garner such a reputation, when they spoke of her all they said was she was a looker but the conversation ended there.

Her hand instinctively went to her abdomen; she rubbed it for several minutes. Just a short few weeks ago, it held a child there. Her child. When she had confronted George, he drove her to the clinic himself and had the child aborted much to Susan's detest. If she kept it, George would leave her and the baby to fend for themselves. How was a woman, soon to be labeled a harlot with a bastard child, being able to survive alone? No would help her. Besides, as much as she loved that child, she was certain she would have more children once they were married.

But something went wrong. Susan's throat and chest ached as the memories came back. The blood was everywhere, she was supposed to not feel a thing but she feel him prod deep in her, in a instance, she felt empty, almost numb. They had killed her baby and she let them. The doctor then gave a sort of yelp. Susan was trying to prop herself up but the aiding nurse gently pushed her down. The procedure was to be done in thirty minutes, but it took nearly two hours.

It had turned out the doctor had done some damage as he put it lightly. She would no longer be able to have children, he had basically torn her insides up and with much difficulty, and he was able to stop the bleeding. The idiot didn't even apologize. She ended up staying overnight.

The next day, George had come to pick her up and was silent the whole drive. When they were a block from their residence and at a red light, he turned to her, "Look at the bright side. We never have to deal with whiny children."

He laughed and patted her knee. She forced a small smile that shattered her heart, "Yes. We are better off."

* * *

Caspian poured himself a shot of whiskey and retired for the day in his favorite leather chair. He was facing the large window and gulped down the entire content of glass. It burned his throat but it felt good. He replayed the memories over in his mind at least five times a day since she left. If he had just opened his arms for her, perhaps…perhaps she would still be here.

He was a prick for treating her like that but truthfully, he never had an example to abide by. He knew it was no excuse. Right now, she was probably writhing under Charles… the thought made him throw his glass across the room.

He couldn't stay there any longer. He shouted for his adviser and by morning, he was setting sail in search of his Queen.

* * *

Peter frowned as Caspian's council confronted him. _He _was going to have to lead the army to take control of the occupied territory. As much as he cared for Narnia, he thought he was officially retired from such things again. He looked sheepishly over at his brother, who was at his wits end when they gave the official document announcing he was third-in-command. He never looked happier.

He clasped Peter on the back, "We're at it again! Just like old times, eh?"

Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose in tension, "Let's get at it then." He looked over at Jonathon, "Have you assembled the men?"

He bowed, "Yes, your majesty. They are at the camp, training."

Peter nodded, "Good. And when did you say they will arrive at our boundaries?"

"In ten days time, sire."

"Shiite! I want to march by dawn. I'm going to entrust Edmund to get all the men in ranks. Jonathon, I want you to get the kitchens to start preparing meals. "

Edmund looked up at him in amazement, "Like a real King."

Peter rolled his eyes, "I'm only looking forward to getting home to my girlfriend, and I just hope to return to her in one piece."

* * *

She and Charles have ended their relationship on amiable terms. They were only friends, great friends considering he had offered to care for her and the child well after he was gone.

"I won't take your refusal. I have no one to leave it for, consider this as an apology present." He patted her hand gently, "I humor myself thinking such as old man as myself can be with someone as young as you."

Lucy's eyebrows widened, "Old? Why, I don't see a wisp of white hair on your head!" It was actually a lie.

Charles allowed himself to chuckle before taking on a more serious tone. "Have you had the milk I brought you? Have you been eating well? You're not working too hard are you?"

"Charles one may think I'm dying!" Something flashed in his face and Lucy instantly realized she had crossed the line. She reached out and held his hand, "I'm sorry. I forgot."

He pulled back his hand in a hurry, "What have you to be sorry for?"

She had forgotten he had not told her the story of his late wife. "I only mean- that is – you know it's getting – "

He ran a hand through his hair, "No doubt Caspian told you. A toothy grinned was plastered upon his face. "Ah. My Maria, I haven't thought of her for awhile. I must apologize to her later for my rudeness. Oh Lucy, she was very pretty. She had dark hair, so black that one could say was blue. Her eyes were like honey, so sweet and pure but I must say her best attribute was her smile."

It was blatantly obvious he was in another world right now but Lucy listened nonetheless. She could feel his longing radiate off him, he was so sad…Lucy could even cry for him.

"Her smile was like a ray of sunshine that will break through the darkest of clouds. I could come home from a day of plague deaths and catch a glimpse of her smile and it was if it never happened. Then…the thing that we had wanted for the past seven years had finally occurred! She was with child! Oh Lucy you should've seen her! I've never seen such a woman glow, but I'm afraid it was short-lived. She grew so ill, my little Maria. I fear her tiny state was no match to carry a child. I tried to give her the medicine to get rid of it but when I even suggested it, she slapped me so hard I had to make sure I had my teeth!" He laughed a little but continued, "She made me promise that whatever happened, the child came first because it was ours. She fell gravely ill at six months, too early for me to even save the child. All I could do was watch her as she labored in pain. A stillborn that she yelled out, "Christina," with her dying breath. She didn't even see the child and she already knew it was a girl. I was proven there that a mother's intuition is the strongest force in the world. I buried my life the same day." He ran a hand over his tired face, "I-I should be off to bed. It's late."

Lucy watched as a quivering Charles went up the stairs. Somehow Lucy knew this island was where he and Maria lived. This house could've been there house. She silently looked at the kitchen; it was if she could see the figure of a tiny Maria cleaning the dishes…

"She was a good woman." Lucy gave a start. Aslan was next to her and as majestic as ever.

"Aslan, it's great to see you!" Aslan bowed his head in response.

"She was a healer, like Charles but she took a different approach. She used the Narnia has a source of healing unlike her husband who has taken the use of artificially manmade medicine."

"She looks very nice. I think we would have got along."

Aslan chuckled, "She said the same to me."

Lucy's eyes widened, "You've talked to her?"

"Yes, but I will say no more on that topic," he looked down at her belly. "You carry very special people in there."

Lucy quickly placed a hand there, "People? As in more than one? Am I having twins?"

Aslan nodded, "Yes, little one. No, I will not tell you their gender, that's for you to figure out on your own."

"Oh." She stroked her stomach thinking she could somehow figure out by just that. Then she realized she didn't care what they were, as long as they were healthy.

"They are the best of both worlds. They hold your valiancy, your kindness, and love, while they take on their father's passion for power and leadership." Aslan walked closely by her, his great mane grazing her abdomen softly. She felt a surge of power.

"What was that?" She asked in astonishment.

"Protection. Despite how much I trust you Lucy, I can't trust a pair of tricky stairs!"

Lucy blinked. She laughed and threw her arms around Aslan. "I didn't know you make jokes!"

"There's a lot you do not know, little one. Ah, yes. I fear I no longer can call you, 'little one' seeing how you will be having a pair yourself."

She blushed modestly; she opened her mouth but closed it.

"Yes? Go on."

She twisted the ends of her hair in pure nervousness, "It is only about…Caspian."

Aslan's eyes lightened, "You've only just reminded me. Good-bye."

He disappeared with Lucy yelling a small, "no!"

* * *

Caspian threw his head back; he loved the feel on sun on his face. It had been entirely too long since he was cooped up in his castle. He had missed the outdoors; he missed the game and the gardening (which he isn't too eager to admit.) He looked up at the captain and nodded at him. He was letting him know he was going in to rest.

He pushed opened his doors and locked them slowly behind him. He cracked his neck once or twice before turning around. He knocked himself backwards when he saw who was waiting for him.

Aslan's eyes were oddly twinkling at his startled expression. He stepped forward on one leg and bowed. Quickly regaining his composure, Caspian bent down in retaliation.

"Your Ma-"

"Aslan, if you will."

"Aslan, it is honor to see you but if I may be so bold to ask? Why are you here?" He looked nervously around.

"I've little time. I want to know if you understood why Susan, Peter, and Edmund had been sent here."

Caspian fiercely shook his head, "No. I have to understand why."

Aslan sighed in defeat, "Sometimes the easiest is the hardest because we choose to take the road with the entire toss and turns rather than the straight one."

"Er-"

"I did say I have little time. Your majesty, I daresay I'd _love_ to see you soon. I bid you a good-day."

And just like that, he was gone.

That night as Caspian lay in bed, trying to catch even a wink of sleep, Aslan's words kept replaying in his mind.

"_Sometimes the easiest is the hardest because we choose to take the road with the entire toss and turns rather than the straight one."_

"_I did say I have little time. Your majesty, I daresay I'd love to see you soon. I bid you a good-day."_

If he thought any longer, he was sure his eyes would bulge right out of his eye sockets. He angrily huffed and straightened himself in his bed. He was now facing the ceiling which its small chandelier was rocking back and forth.

Then it clicked.

Edmund and Peter were sent to demonstrate their kinsmanship once more to Narnia. To show that Narnia didn't have one king, but three and that side by side, they will bring prosperity and livelihood to Narnia. Susan was sent to him to prove that he wasn't in love with her as he had fancied. It was proven when he had objected her advances. He was in love with Lucy. The Lucy he for so long viewed as a prize, just a woman rather than someone to receive his affection. He placed his palm on his face. He shouted it in his mind to prove it.

_I love her._

_I love her._

_I LOVE HER!_


	13. Chapter 13

The battle was intense. Peter had never fought so hard in life, he wasn't even sure what he was fighting for precisely but he knew he mustn't let the rebels take control of Caspian's castle. They weren't the rebels you would think of, the ones who wanted lower taxes, or better land, no, they were after a new reign for Narnia. And they had one person in mind.

He was a tall figure with long black locks that fell well below his shoulders. With piercing blue eyes, one covered with a white eye-patch, he could see why his men were almost fearful of him. He was hauntingly beautiful yet vicious as he smiled down from his horse. Edmund groaned in disgust when he took notice of his absurdly sharp teeth.

"Great. He's not even human; he's some kind of mix-breed."

He was right. He unleashed his powers upon those who dared fight him. With each strike of large blade, it glowed a dark pink before slicing the head of the offender. Peter was fighting a losing battle. He needed to pull back, consult and figure out his enemy. They were uneducated on what they had to fight; he angrily looked back at Caspian's castle. He would give his right arm proving that some of them were in league with him. Why had they taken this time to come to him about in invasion, and in ten days time, nonetheless?

He had an inkling, but this was no time to think. It was time to kill. Peter roared as he brought down Narnia's sword on a tiny man. He quivered momentarily before dying at his feet. His boots were soaked with the crimson liquid before he turned around and jumped on top of his horse.

"RETREAT!"

Several of his right hand men called the same thing in unison. One by one, they pulled back towards their camps. Peter, to his much disdain, could hear the victory yells from the other side. He could see how much their leader wanted to pounce on them but war rules were that by retreat, the opposing factor was not to pursue. It was as if they were taking a break.

Peter ravaged through the main camp in a hurry. His men were startled; the old men fell to their feet trying to collect their fallen caps and papers.

"I'm sorry your sire…for your loss but- "

"It was not a loss." Peter put his sword on the table and stared at it for a minute.

"Which of you think Narnia needs a new king? Preferably I?"

Peter could not believe it when he saw how immediately and stupidly some of the men raised their hands. He looked out at the wrinkled faces, each of them were determined to please their master, "You lot will stay."

Peter stepped back and turned to Edmund, "Have the guards arrest those who didn't raise their hands. They are in league with the enemies."

Edmund's mouth opened and closed like a blow fish, but he nodded and clicked for it. They protested as they were dragged away. They were all gone except for one who was pleading.

"Please! Your majesty, I'm King Caspian's most humble, more trusting servan- "

"Liar! I know what you are and you're nothing less than a traitor. You will be left in the cells until King Caspian returns. Do I make myself clear?" He addressed the guards.

After they had all left, he looked back at the half dozen councilmen left. "I bet you are wondering why I arrested them and not you. Simple, because you are idiots. Only those brilliant enough could have fooled Caspian that long while consorting with the enemy, they would have never raised their hands." They looked shamefully down at their papers.

Edmund laughed, "Even if you are dimwitted, you are honest and loyal. Let's get back to this leader of his. What did you say his name was?"

The youngest of the men stepped forward, "Avery. Avery Rutchin."

Edmund was staring at the ceiling of the tent, "He's not human, is he?"

The young man shook his head, "He's a mix-breed of a dark elf and a mermaid."

Edmund stopped short in his tracks, "Narnia has elves?"

"Yes, but only a few know. Only the King's council, it is by an ancient contract to keep them in secrecy. They do not like our kind much."

Peter applied pressure on his arm to stop a small cut, "How do we destroy him?"

"Fire."

Peter groaned, "Where are we to get flamethrowers?"

Another councilman piped, "What is a flamethrower?"

"Never mind that," said Edmund.

The young one almost looked ecstatic as he came up with an idea, "lit catapults!"

Edmund laughed, "So simple yet right you are."

They had assembled their catapults in record time. They had no even bothered to rest or sleep, the fight needed to end now before any more lives were lost.

Peter's arm had turned a nasty green and he regretfully gave up his position to Edmund. He was in dire need of treatment as was on his way back to the castle. A nasty odor was emitting from the bandages and the pain was so unbearable, he had to bite his tongue to avoid screaming. He was accompanied by a short, bald doctor who was sweating profusely when he looked at him.

He clicked his tongue, "It needs to be amputated. You were cut with a poisoned sword, I'm afraid."

"Oh just what I need." Peter grunted through clenched teeth. He rolled over and looked out of the carriage. He could still see the battle, and they were winning. Edmund was doing a grand job directing the lit catapults towards the invaders.

Peter smiled when he heard the victory cheers. They had won, but he frowned when he realized he had to lose an arm as a compromise.

* * *

It took nearly six hours before his arm was completely removed and Peter had still not woken up from the heavy dose of anesthesia he was given. He looked – well there was no way to delicately put this. He looked like hell. His usually rather lightly tanned skin had turned very pale, with a tinge of gray. Dark brown bags lay heavily underneath his eyes which were flicking rapidly underneath the moonlight.

Going down his figure, one side of his body was heavily bandaged and apparently so under the blanket strewn across him. Spots of blood were already soaking the bandages. Another small figure was hurriedly rushing to his side, wiping his brow and placing medicinal herbs skillfully in between the bandage linings.

A small knock broke the doctor's concentration. He muttered angrily before opening the door. Upon realizing he was facing King Edmund, he bowed and closed the door after him as he met with his highness in the corridor.

"How is he?" Asked Edmund nervously, looking at the door at the same time.

"I have just finished with the amputation. It is far too early to make predictions, your highness. But his body seems to be responding well."

King Edmund released his breath, "That's good…good…very good...he's quite fine…he's fit." He ran a hand over his face before realizing his was talking utter nonsense.

"Are you quite alright, your highness? Do you wish me to give you something to relieve your nerves?"

"Do I look mad to you?' snapped Edmund in frustration. "When he wakes, let me know!" He spun on his heels and almost ran down the corridor and out of sight.

The doctor was shaking when he opened the door to attend to his patient. "If that is his reaction to me for asking a simple question, I'd had to see what would happen if you died in my hands!"

* * *

"He's asked me to marry him."

Lucy was flabbergasted as Emily held on to her hands and practically jumped with joy. Her scarred face had almost disappeared in her flush of happiness. It had turned out, Joshua, had fallen in love with her since the minute he laid eyes on her, it had taken quite awhile for Emily to fall for him. She claimed she was too busy getting herself acquainted in Emerald Island. Lucy knew it was bullocks, she was just afraid.

But she had at once offered to plan the wedding. At least she had a chance to attend a wedding in her lifetime. She doubted that Susan would ever invite her or she would settle down. No. She was going to raise her kids without any mans help!

"When?" said Lucy finally after twenty minutes of hugging and squealing.

"Well…he's being a little impatient-"

She took a hold of her friend's shoulders, "When Emily?"

"Tonight."

"It is very early, don't you think?"

Emily wrangled her fingers with a look of a misbehaving child, "Well I thought so to….but what is the point of waiting? I love him and he loves me."

Lucy peered at her before sighing in defeat, "If you wish. What time?"

Emily and Lucy had successfully tracked down a tailor to whip up Emily's dress in no time. It was a modest one but Lucy could not help but feel a little over zealous when she saw how nicely it fell over her body. Her appraisal of the marvelous dress had ended when Lucy looked at the bride's face. It was a mixture of apprehension…and perhaps fear?

Lucy moved so that she stood in front of Emily, "What is the matter?"

Emily was still looking at her dress in the mirror before addressing her. "Am I doing the right thing? I mean – marry him?"

The valiant queen clicked her tongue while impatiently placed her hands on her hips, "Do you love him?"

Emily was startled, "Yes. Of course."

"Does he love you?"

"He's said it only a million times!"

"Then you are doing the right thing." Lucy nodded her head with a final note.

* * *

The wedding was simple but moving. Lucy had a difficult time keeping herself composed, she usually did not cry at such events. It was too feminine of her. Charles had laughed when he took in the state of her but he kindly let her knew that it was because of her pregnancy, that expecting women were prone to emotional upheavals.

After they had said their goodbyes to Emily and Joshua (another emotional moment as Lucy was reluctant to let her friend leave their embrace,) Charles and Lucy made their way to the house. She was sad to see Charles go to bed early that night, leaving Lucy to entertain herself.

She didn't want to be alone. Not right now. Not when she had just watched her friend get married and begin a beautiful journey while she sat their vulnerable and in despair. It has been nearly five months since Lucy had left Caspian. Five horrid months when all she could think of was her almost-to-husband, perhaps married to Susan by now. But somehow, in the back of her mind, she doubted he had done it.

There was something raw in their love-making, something passionate, and she was very sure he felt it too or it may be true as they say about men, they truly are blind! Caspian was not dumb, a little blind, but certainly not dumb. He would come for her. This was the ultimate test.

Lucy giggled to herself. It all seemed a little too dramatic, too much to fathom but this was her life, a bit pathetic really. She softly grazed her swollen stomach. Thankfully, she was not as huge as a beach whale yet but because she was with twins, her belly was bigger than the average five month period.

She had developed a fondness for cheese, apples, jam, and sweets. Oh many, many sweets! The local sweet shop was on familiar terms with her seeing as she was their every week buying chocolates by the pounds. Charles looked down at her with disdain while she filled herself with unhealthily treats but as he tried to interfere her snacking session one morning, he never crossed her again.

Lucy looked up as the wind slapped her curtains around, she quickly shut the windows. Peering out into the darkness, she felt something in the pit of her stomach. No, it was not her twins but something else. An attraction, a desire to go out, it was as if something was calling her. She opened the doors quietly and left the silent home.

The wind was picking up as she followed the dirt path towards the shore. The air was fresh, kind of salty in a way as Lucy opened her as she yawned. Against the moonlight, the ocean was glittering like pool full of emeralds and diamonds. Clouds were shifting to the right while hiding the moon teasingly before moving on. The waters on the other hand were tossing and turning as if it was angry.

That was all you could hear, the ocean, the wind, and the handful of crickets in the forest. She curled her toes playfully in the sand, loving the feeling of it between her toes. Suddenly the ocean made a dash at her feet. She embraced the cool wetness and looked out at the horizon.

Like every night, she had a feeling he would be on that familiar ship. She could clearly seem him with a broad smile on his face, his eyes full of love, and a somewhat full beard looking at her at from the front of the ship. Every time she imagined it, her heart would expand but the vast nothingness crushed her.

She kicked the sand once more before turning around and leaving the ocean to beat itself.

* * *

Caspian took a swig from the glass of water. Yes, a glass of water. He had wallowed himself into his liquor not too long ago after Lucy had left but he could almost see her standing there berating his behavior. He had dumped (much to his crewmen detest) the remainder of the barrels of his rum into the ocean the following morning.

It has been five months since he began his journey, maybe a little more but the prospect of finding Lucy never wavered his hope. Every month they had made a stop for several days to acquire food and water before setting sail. His men grew restless, one went far as to suggesting she had died at sea, but he set him straight, now the man would not look him in the eye.

She wasn't dead. If she was, he would've known. Sometimes at night, he could feel her, like she was calling out to him, beckoning her. Oh…how he would give anything to go back in time to that night when Lucy came to him with her suggestive clothing practically inviting him to make to love to her. He would have done it but something prevented him. He certainly did not care that she had to take extra care on herself to look appealing to him.

She was his Queen, his love; she did not need to approach him like that. The way she seductively pointed her chest out and moved forward one of her legs to accentuate them, it was as if she was whoring herself to him, he hated the idea. Not her little Lucy, not his soon-to-be-wife.

He had come across approximately twenty-five shores and every time he thought had found her but it ended in a disastrous attempts. He had to fight natives, or be chased by an unknown beast, or get sick from a plant but he would do anything to find her.

All he had right now were memories and they were never stronger as they were now. He groaned in protest as he sat his glass down. They needed to pick up the pace, he had to find her. By every second, every minute, every day that kept passing, he was missing precious moments with her. His little Lucy, oh how he missed her.


	14. Chapter 14

A couple of months have gone by and Lucy was progressing smoothly in her pregnancy. Her cravings have lessened though she wished more of those insane cravings than the swollen ankles. On an added note, her breasts looked heavenly.

Her friend Elizabeth had just found out she was expecting her first child and absolutely radiating with joy. Lucy was ecstatic, like any friend should be but she was a little jealous she had a husband to share her blessing with. She longed to have a man place his hands protectively over her stomach, to lay his head on her belly and hear his children, to feel the kicks…

A cough brought her attention back to reality. Charles came in and suddenly hid the handkerchief he was coughing into at the sight of Lucy. He gave her a weak smile and wiped at the sweat on his brow. Lucy wondered if he was coming down with a cold but this was a might bad cold if it lasted for a month.

"You're looking a little tired, why don't I finish marinating the fish?" He walked over and grabbed the stinky de-skinned fish from in front of her and proceeded to rubbing it with Lucy's garlic and lime paste. She was thankful and didn't argue, the stink was quite bad. She washed her hands and sat down swiftly, the ache in her back was getting gradually worse as the days go on by. These babies needed to get out now and fast!

"Instead of resting, why don't you out and get some exercise, it'll help get rid of tension in your muscles. Even though I am a physician, I have to admit, you're a bit painful to look at." He shrugged apologetically.

Lucy threw him a glare, he was very lucky nothing was around her otherwise Charles would have been unconscious with a smelly fish on his face. However, she did take her doctor's orders. She removed her apron and went out the door. The fresh air was invigorating and clean. It was high time she explored the markets and at what a time it was. It was the end of the month, the time where all the travellers came to towns to sell their acquired exotic items.

The stands were filled with funny fruits of all shapes and sized. One fruit in particular caught her eye; it was a yellow round shaped fruit with disfigured claws beckoning on one side. She stopped in front of a rather large man with skin as smooth as the inside of an almond but as dark as the outside. His beard was magnificent, black and oiled and resting peacefully on his belly. He smiled down at her kindly as she picked up the fruit and turned it over.

"What is this?" Lucy asked the Mediterranean merchant but her attention was hard to render from his purple bejeweled turban.

"That, my dear, is called the Buddha hand, it's very rare- "the merchant was cut off as Lucy gasped.

"I've seen it before…in…in London when they were bringing exports of India and China. They are from my world. Where did you get it?" She looked at him in awe but he flabbergasted and snatched the fruit from her hand.

All of a sudden he pretended he did not know English, "buy fruit or no? No sale, bye-bye then!"

She eyed him shrewdly and moved on. This time her eyes fell on an unexplored end, the magician's corner. She made her way towards the psychics table and sat down, the frilly woman was surprised that someone occupied the chair in front of her but she quickly masked it with a dreamy expression.

Lucy was excited as she put her palm out towards her, "will you read my hand?"

The woman nodded and grasped her hand, Lucy gasped for the second time that day, and it was as if their hands were magnetic opposites attracting one another. The psychic's eyes held on to hers as her cold yet soft fingers traced her palms.

"Hardships in your life but you are oh so young. No…happiness, your hardships have brought you happiness. Much happiness…but what is this I see? A dark cloud, another hardship? Yes but what does it mean? Do you live with someone?"

Lucy froze, "Yes."

"Does he save people's lives?"

"He's a physician, so yes."

"Has he been sick?"

"What are you implying?"

"I see a figure, your physician…with a dark cloud over his head. It is a sure sign of looming death – "

Lucy pulled her hand away abruptly, "Even though you are a phony and con people of their money, I never thought you would stoop so low to make false accusations of 'looming deaths." She tossed a few coins on the table while the psychic spoke.

"Thank you for the generous donation, Lucy."

She had never told the women her name. She ran home.

* * *

"Lucy?"

"Hm?" She asked, her eyes never leaving her needlework. She sighed heavily as she held up her poorly knitted green socks. Apparently, her babies will have three of their toes sticking out. She tossed it to the side as she glanced up at a fidgeting Charles. He was growing worse as the days went by, his pale skin was a sickly yellow, his bags were more prominent than lately, and his hair was matted. He had also lost a considerable amount of weight.

"I have not been feeling to well these past couple of months as I am sure you can tell…"

"Yes yes, I know. It's not that hard to tell. It's just a cold though, right?" She was his body stiffen in response; he brought out his handkerchief to wipe his sweaty neck.

"I have taken time to assess my symptoms and even _I_ am baffled –", he brought out in a fit of coughs that racked his entire body. It was painful to hear and witness but this time Lucy was sure of what she saw on his cloth.

"That's blood." She grabbed the cloth, unafraid if she may catch whatever he may have, and waved it in his face, "you've been coughing up blood, when were you going to tell me?"

"As soon as I realized what is wrong with me."

Lucy raised an eyebrow while impatiently tapping her foot, "and?"

"I have come up with nothing." Charles grabbed his handkerchief back just in time before another coughing hit took over, this one was even worse than before.

"Do you need to sit down?" Before Lucy was waited for answer, she went to grab a wooden chair and guided him onto it.

"Thank you."

While still recovering from his cough, Lucy grabbed a cup of warm water and placed it in his slightly shaking hands.

"I do not know what I have but I do know I am dying," his eyes remained glued to the floor, averting her eyes at all cost.

Lucy sat still and admired her friends' bold proclamation, "you know I do not like jokes like that, Charles."

"Look at me, no, really look at me."

Lucy looked at her friend with an air of apprehension. She waited for his face to break out in a grin but as his eyes carelessly scanned her face, the truth dawned upon her. He was not joking.

"We both have seen it coming for a while. The stale stink of death is all around me." He sat down on the chair opposite of her, "I wouldn't be around you if it was contagious. I wouldn't jeopardize your lives."

"I know that Charles, I never implied you were." Her hands shook so bad, she feared she would go into a seizure. Her lips quivered as she spoke, "please don't leave me."

He laughed weakly, "even if I had the power to save myself, I wouldn't. I've outgrown my usefulness here. If this sickness doesn't kill me, Caspian would."

Lucy had no qualms that Caspian would have but she didn't say anything. Instead, "is there anything you would like me to do?"

He coughed into his handkerchief, it was darkened with what Lucy thought to be blood again, however, and it was darker this time. She waited until his coughing fit eased down.

"Ah, sweet as ever. If it is not too much, I would love those berry pies you make, yet it is not a good thing to have you out in this condition."

"Nonsense! I'll be right back." Lucky grabbed her basket and headed out the door. She stopped abruptly and looked at the smiling face of Charles one more time; she knew what he was doing. He was sending her out so she doesn't see him succumb to his sickness. He knew she knew but they said nothing to one another. Why was she was so quick to abide by his wishes, why was she such a coward towards a friend who cared for her more than her own mother did? She was afraid, afraid to face the results of death. Lucky raised her hand slightly, "Good-bye Charles. I will be back soon."

She barely heard him say, "I know you will," before closing the door and heading out to the fields. She stopped short in front of the blossoming fields and instead hurried towards the shoreline.

It was another beautiful day at Emerald Island, the water glistened once again and the sun bore down on Lucy's delicate skin. She didn't cry as she sat down on the white sand but instead drew circles and stared at the calm waters until the sun started to set. Lucy was sure by now he was gone. Gone from this world. Gone from Lucy's life.

She struggled while trying to push herself off the sand but her large belly was making it quite difficult. Finally she succeeded but someone's voice almost made her crash back down.

"Lucy?

It was _him._

She said nothing as her back was turned from the source, her breathing had stopped and she didn't dare turn around. Actually, she was contemplating whether she should run away. His presence inched closer and her head swam faster at the same time. It was as if she was spinning and the world stood still.

"Damn it! Lucy is that you?"

She could hear the fear in his voice, he wanted it to be her, and it no longer held the anger. His voice was only laced with loneliness and sadness and it made her angry for the reason that she was happy and sad at the same time. She had lost a dear friend but was reunited with her lover once more.

She turned around and waited for his reaction but there was none. Of course, it was dark and it wasn't until he moved closer to her that he realized her condition. He recoiled at the sight of her, his eyes lingered on her belly, drinking in his children in there, _their _children. Then his eyes went back to her face, searching it for her reaction on seeing him there. However, there was none.

She simply stated, "Hold me."

He didn't need to be asked twice as he closed the gap in between them. Her small frame fit perfectly into his despite the bulge separating them. He inhaled in her scent, the same scent he dreamed over and over about. He relished the hold she had over him but it irked him the way she was holding him. Her arms were completely wrapped around him but her fingernails were piercing his back. Though it was not painful, the way she buried his face deep into his chest frightened him.

"He's gone…Charles is gone." Her voice was a mere whisper yet it sent a thousand needles into his heart. His uncle was dead and was alone; no wonder she was like this, if he had not come back on time. He didn't even wish to think of it.

"I'm sorry."

She abruptly pulled back, "is that all you can say? He was your uncle!"

He stepped away, his expression neutral, "I grieve in my own way."

Her body settled down when he said this and she moved back into his embrace. "I didn't know I was with child when I left."

His hold tightened, "you wouldn't have left if you knew. I know you, Lucy."

"Are you going to take me home?" She peered through her long lashes; her eyes were frantic while she waited for his reply.

"I don't know. You've been awfully naughty…"

"Do not joke around Caspian. Your uncles' body is still warm." Caspian heart skipped a beat as his thoughts went back to his uncle.

"I'll have my men bring his body on board if you wish. I suppose you do not want to see him?"

Lucy shook her head, "no. I want to remember him as the old Charles."

Caspian nodded, "Your other friend?"

Lucy thought for a second before shaking her head again, "this is her home now."

"Good. I do not think I have it in my heart to punish her." He placed a kiss on her head before guiding her to the ship. His hands trailed the length of her back; a rush of memories came flooding back as he came about every curve.

"I've missed you Caspian."

He smiled.

"Perhaps later I can show you how much I missed you."


End file.
